Shattered Crystals
by Nikkie2010
Summary: In the wake of the destruction of Praxus, Prowl is forced to confront his own volatile emotions. Yet a certain mech is out for revenge, and he will see to it that Prowl suffers the same way he did...Sequel to I'll Be There. Jazz/Prowl, Bluestreak, & Barricade
1. Part I: Praxus

**Shattered Crystals 1**

Sequel to "I'll Be There"

Part 1 will centre mostly on Bluestreak with two OC's and Barricade for purposes of the plot, where after the setting will move to Iacon in part 2.

Time term = Cybertronian equivalent

_Click = second_

_Breem = minute_

_Cycle = hour_

_Orn = day_

_Decaorn = week (10 orns)_

_Vorn = year_

Disclaimer: not mine and not for profit.

**Part 1: Praxus**

The beautiful city rose out of the scarred landscape like an oasis in the middle of a thirsty desert, providing a place of sanctuary and rest to those fighting the brutal war that was corrupting the very core of their home planet.

Its glittering towers shone with the light of seven suns and a thousand rainbows as the rays were diffracted into a myriad of colours, while from the Helix Gardens soft symphonic notes could be heard as the solar winds gently caressed the musical crystals.

Praxus was, without a doubt, the most beautiful sight and sound on the whole of battered Cybertron. It was not only the trade and academic hub of civilization, but also of culture, refinement and intellect. The 1.2 million mechs who lived here lived lives of sophistication, lives of prosperity and lives under an illusion of peace, yet that illusion was soon to be shattered…

…

_Four orns before the fall of Praxus_

"Barricade! Welcome to our home! I trust your journey went without any mishaps?" The big Praxian slapped his former partner on the back and drew him into a hug.

"Cobalt! It's good to see you too!" Barricade laughed as he returned the embrace. He pushed away and held Cobalt at arms' length and looked him up and down. "You are looking good. It appears that Neutrality suites you." He smiled.

"Oh Cade!" Cobalt waved his hands dismissively in the air, "You know the femme would never allow me to choose sides! Besides, war is no place for a youngling." Cobalt smiled as he turned around and indicated to the door of his house. At the entrance, a slim, grey femme held a bouncing youngster in her arms as she smiled tightly at Barricade.

Barricade politely dipped his head in her direction and proceeded to following the babbling Cobalt to the door. Cobalt stopped next the grey femme and took the gawking youngster from her.

"Barricade, it is good to see you again." The femme said frostily as she lightly brushed her hand against Barricade's as a form of politeness.

"Axis." Barricade intoned flatly and gave a slight bow.

"And look here Cade! This is our little sparkling!" Cobalt said as he hoisted the youngling up. "Say 'hello' blue!"

The youngling giggled happily as his sire gave him a little shake. He raised big, blue optics to the armored mech in front of him and gave a lopsided grin. He opened his mouth and…

"Hey I'm Blue I don't think I can remember you. Can you remember me? Probably not but it would be nice if you did remember me cause Cobalt has been talking about you the entire time telling me that you were coming and the last time you were here I was still a sparkling, but I'm not anymore I'm a youngling now, but it's almost as if he thought I knew you which I'm not sure I do, but you do look very familiar, so maybe I did see you when I was a sparkling…"

Barricade stared at the youngling, his frown deepening as the youngling continued to rattle on, sometimes in circles, other times jumping from subject to subject as if it was the most normal thing on Cybertron to do.

Cobalt hid his mirth behind his hand until he thought he would blow. He took a capture of Barricade's facial expression and stored it to memory to retrieve later. The rest of the mechs down at the station would get a kick out of seeing it.

"Bluestreak." Axis interrupted her youngling. "I think Barricade would like to go inside. It is rude to stand outside when our _guest_ has traveled so far to reach us." She grabbed Bluestreak from Cobalt's arms and marched inside, leaving the two mechs to follow.

Cobalt looked over Barricade's stunned expression and burst out laughing. "He's something isn't he? He can keep at it for hours! I don't know where he gets it from, but it's absolutely hilarious to see him entertain our guests. The medics have even been examining his vocal abilities since it is unusual for a youngling to have such advanced vocal skills. Funny but after they interviewed us, they described it as normal? Can you imagine that?" Cobalt said as he stepped into the house, throwing his ex-partner a questioning look before shaking his head.

"Oh, for some reason I can." Barricade replied dryly. "I would have thought it's quite obvious."

Cobalt gave another roar of laughter as he entered the lounge. "If you want, I can show you to your room." He turned and looked at Barricade, who gave a curt nod. Cobalt smiled and headed towards the berthrooms. "You will be sleeping in Blue's room since this is only a two-berthroom house. I asked him to clean it right proper so it ought to be neat." He said as he stopped outside a door and entered the code.

The doors slid open to reveal an average sized room that was neat, except for the myriad of toys and puzzles sticking out from under the berth. Barricade eyed the display and entered the room. Bluestreak's walls were adorned with images of the crystal city and on a small desk a stack of datapads were stacked neatly on top of each other. Barricade walked over and picked up a pad. "Isn't Blue a bit young to be studying mathematical equations?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Cobalt who was casually leaning against the door.

Cobalt pushed off the door and ambled over to Barricade, taking the datapad that was handed to him. Cobalt smiled broadly as he looked at it. "Blue's smart. Says he's going to be a marksman one day at the enforcers'. And since Axis teaches mathematics at the university, we thought an early start to the field would be beneficial." Cobalt placed the pad back on the stack.

Barricade nodded. The war was escalating, and even though Praxus was officially a Neutral city, as declared by both factions, war inevitably found its way into everything. Barricade smiled sadly as he thought of the illusion the mechs lived under. "You realise that war will someday reach even this place?" He asked softly before he could stop himself.

Cobalt sighed and looked around the room. "Yes. It is another reason why we are teaching Blue from an earlier age. We might only have a couple of vorns to teach him the basics. Axis and I haven't really talked to Blue about the reality of the war yet. He knows about it, but, you know younglings. They live from day to day and rarely concern themselves with the affairs of older mechs. Especially Blue. So I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about the war around him, or Axis for that matter" He turned back to Barricade, smiling broadly. "Now, what do you say to some energon out in the gardens? Axis is amazing when it comes to growing crystals. You will barely recognise the gardens!"

Cobalt interlaced his arm through Barricade's and strode down the hall. "Axis, love, would you mind bringing us some energon out in the garden?" He shouted into the kitchen. Silence followed his request and then two loud _clangs_ could be heard as the energon cubes were slammed down onto the kitchen table. "Of course lover." A snippy remark followed.

"Ain't she something? She's so sweet. Blue acts a lot like her." Cobalt boasted. Barricade cast him a side long glance before shrugging his shoulders. His opinion of Axis had never been very high, and it was steadily decreasing even further as the breems slipped by.

"Yes, she's just like I remember her." Barricade drawled as they stepped into the gardens. Barricade shuttered his optics at the beautiful sight that met his optics. Crystal shrubs adorned the sides of the garden while crystal trees extended their bows upwards towards the open sky, bathing the gardens in subtle light as the rays of the suns refracted through them. "Impressive" he mumbled as he was tugged towards a small alcove near the back of the gardens.

"Indeed! Didn't I tell you my Axis is a wonderful gardener?" He elbowed Barricade in the side before letting go and moving to take a seat. "Oh, by the way how long will you be staying? The others down at the station would love to see you again." He said as he settled down into his seat across from Barricade.

Barricade leaned back in his chair and stared lazily at the different shrubs in the garden. "I've got leave for about six orns. Took me about an orn to get here, since I had to stop at Kalis. Have to stop on my way back as well, so I'll probably be here for about three, maybe four orns, if that is acceptable to you."

"Acceptable? Cade! This is like your second home! You can stay as long as you like. Axis and I would enjoy that." Cobalt said as he gestured towards the house.

Barricade raised an optic ridge at that statement, for some reason he didn't think his presence was _that _ welcome by Axis, in fact he had had friendlier receptions at some Decepticon basis. Still, to be granted a small reprieve from the war was worth the unexplained animosity. Barricade was distracted out of his thoughts by the sound of Cobalt's chuckling. Looking up at the source of his mirth, Barricade's lips curled into a small smile.

Bluestreak slowly walked down the path leading to the alcove. Doorwings held high, his face was scrunched in concentration and his optics focused on the two cubes of energon he carried carefully towards Cobalt and Barricade.

"Need some help Blue?" Cobalt asked his youngling. Bluestreak bit his lower lip and shook his head, then immediately stopped as the bright pink fluid lapped dangerously against the cube's sides. He waited until the liquid settled then started inching forward again until he finally reached the two adult mechs.

Cobalt reached forward and took both cubes from Bluestreak's servos."Thank-you Blue. Why don't you grab a chair and join the mechs with some 'mech-talk'." Cobalt said as he handed Barricade his cube.

"Really? I would really like to join, but it would only be for a little while cause Axis wants me to work on my homework while she is here so that she can help me. She's …"

"Ok Blue, settle down and let me and Cade have some conversation as well." Cobalt gently rubbed his youngling's chevron affectionately.

Barricade chuckled as he saw Bluestreak shut his mouth and begin purring as his sire continued to rub his bright red chevron. "So, is that some kind of switch you use when you want to talk?" He asked Cobalt.

"Yip, works like a charm. I prefer spending as much time with Blue as I can. So this is one way for me to be able to talk to my friends without having the conversation overruled by my over-ambitious youngling. That, or we just talk over him. But I don't like doing that. Not good for a youngling to be ignored." Cobalt said as he gazed fondly at his purring creation.

They sat and talked for a while, catching up on old stories and old comrades. Barricade let the conversation wash over him and reveled in the peace he felt in his home city. He could almost believe that the war did not exist, that outside of the Praxus state was an illusion. But the scars on his frame and the memories in his processor bore witness to the cruel reality. There was a war. A war that needed to be won so that all mechs could be equal. That the deep-seated corruption would be obliterated. He shook his head, he was on leave. Let him at least live in this blissful illusion for the few orns he had.

"What's that?" Bluestreak pointed towards Barricade and Barricade frowned down at him.

"What's what?" He asked in his gruff voice as he looked down at his chest armor.

"The purple thing on your chest? It looks funny. What is it?" Bluestreak asked as he turned big optics towards his sire. Barricade also looked towards Cobalt, his promise from earlier coming to the front.

Cobalt grimaced at his son and looked at Barricade. ::It's ok. You can tell him.:: he said over a private comm. Barricade nodded and looked at Bluestreak, absently fingering the purple decal on his chest.

"It's my faction symbol, much like the symbol your sire wears to indicate he is an enforcer." Barricade said, "It's a symbol for everything I believe in and signifies why I fight. For justice and equality." He laid his hand flat over his chest and bowed his head. "I wear it, so that I will never forget. And so that all who see me, will know that I am a Decepticon."

Bluestreak cocked his head at Barricade, his mouth agape with wonder as he watched the purple symbol. He raised his hand and laid it on his chest. "One day I will also wear a symbol that signifies what I believe in. Just like you. And just like sire. That makes me think, we should probably get a symbol for Axis as well. Then we will all have symbols and everybody would now who we are." Bluestreak stated proudly as he pushed his little chest out.

"Bluestreak! Have you finished you homework yet?" Axis shouted from the porch as she watched Bluestreak scramble off his char.

"I have to go, but I'll come back later and then we can talk mech-talk again. I like talking mech-talk it's interesting. You know so many things…" his voice drifted off as he ran towards his carrier, servo outstretched to grab onto her extended servo before heading back inside.

"He's a smart kid." Barricade said after they disappeared inside.

"He is. But also naive " Cobalt's smile faded as he turned towards Barricade, his expression and tone turning serious, "Some nights I lie awake, worrying about what would happen to them when the war finally breaches the walls of Praxus." His fist closed tightly over the energon cube. "It's coming Cade. We see it coming closer. The factions are becoming intolerant to each other within the city itself. Lately, more and more Autobots are being murdered in Praxus, and most of the civilians are blaming Decepticons. And I don't blame them. Most of the time, Cons are responsible."

Barricade glanced down at his cube while Cobalt took another swig of his before continuing.

"I just want my family to be safe Cade. That's the only reason I haven't picked a side yet. I want them to be safe, to live their lives as normal as possible. I want to see Blue grow up to become an Enforcer. Maybe have another sparkling with Axis. But I can't, Cade. Not with this war." He leaned forward in his chair, gaze unfocused as he stared at the cube in his servo. "The thing that scares me most is what would happen if Blue decides to join the war? Axis is afraid of it too. It's been clouding our bond, straining our relationship. Even in this little piece of the Well, we are haunted by our own fears that ravage us worse than any war ever will." He warily rubbed a servo over his faceplate.

Barricade said nothing as he watched Cobalt. The soft musical tones drifting through the garden was quite ironic given the turmoil his friend had just revealed. Sighing, he set his cube on the small table between them. "I know what you fear. I have thought of it many times as well, and that is why CB and I never bonded like you and Axis. Though Primus knows I miss him." Barricade said.

They sat in companiable silence, each busy with his own dark thoughts until Cobalt broke the silence. "Let's not waste our precious time talking about dark thoughts." He said wearily, before throwing his partner a calculating look.

Barricade crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What?" he asked as Cobalt mirrored his position.

"How are things between you and Codebreaker these orns? You said that you never bonded, so I can assume you're pretty serious about him." Cobalt smirked as Barricade rolled his optics.

"Don't gloat just because you set us up." Barricade chided but was unable to hide his smile as he thought about his lover. "Truth of the matter is I haven't seen him in vorns. He's on a mission. I've received small cryptic notes, but he could never risk direct contact. But that will all change in a few orns." Barricade said and stretched out his arms before placing them comfortingly behind his head.

Cobalt lifted an optic ridge at him and smiled a knowing smile. "Oh really, only a few orns? And what do you plan to do once he gets back?" Cobalt wriggled his optic ridges suggestively.

Barricade laughed at that and looked squarely at Cobalt. He raised his cube in a mock salute.

"I'm going to frag him senseless!"

* * *

Reviews, suggestions and positive criticism are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

My apologies for the late post, FF had given problems so I was unable to upload the document.

My warmest thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter 314, SunnySidesofBlue, Galem, Starfire201, Faecat and EmperialGem21. You made my day!

Also a warm thanks to iNsAnE nO bAkA for beta-ing this chapter!

**Shattered Crystals 2**

_Three orns before the fall of Praxus_

Cobalt entered the living room and stopped short. At the window, silhouetted against the morning light, Axis was gently tending to her windowsill crystals while humming softly to herself. The light that illuminated her smaller, grey frame only added to the beauty of the moment as Cobalt's spark swelled with love and adoration at his little femme.

Axis had not yet realised that her mate had entered the room, but her movements stilled as she felt emotions stir through her spark. Two strong arms gently wrapped around her midsection from behind as Cobalt pulled her towards his chest. Smiling softly she leaned into the embrace.

"Good morning my lover." She purred softly as Cobalt continued to hold her, contentment singing over the bond.

"Uhm." Cobalt murmured as he planted a sensuous, teasing kiss on her doorwing.

"Cobalt!" Axis exclaimed and then swatted him playfully on the arm. "Don't even try your luck with me this orn! You know Blue is in our room." She said with raised optic ridges as she turned her head towards her mate.

Cobalt leered down at her and locked his lips to her, drawing out a little moan from her. "I can chase him out?" He suggested when their lips parted.

Axis leaned back slightly to get a better view and gave him a disbelieving look. "Right, and he would want to know why we are chasing him out." She gave a small chuckle, "And I really don't want to answer that question at this point in time."

Cobalt pursed his lips together and nodded, thinking of another way. His face broke into a smile. "Or lock him in?"

Axis smiled slyly as she turned around fully to gaze upon her mate. "And risk Barricade walking in on us? Never." She pushed slightly away from him. "You invited him, not me." She said jokingly, but Cobalt still caught the seriousness underlying her words.

Cobalt sobered and stared ruefully at her for a moment. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and grab some energon before Cade and Bluestreak wakes up or I need to leave." He released his hold from her and stepped back, motioning her towards the kitchen. Axis folded her arms over her chest and gave a small nod, then followed Cobalt. Once inside the kitchen, Cobalt gave the command for the door to close.

Axis walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two cubes of energon. She handed one to Cobalt and walked over to the table and took a seat.

Cobalt watched his mate intensely. The position of her wings, the way she was avoiding optic contact and her fidgeting manner with her energon all hinted at unease or distress just beneath the surface. Cobalt poked the bond only to find it closed off. With a resigned sigh, Cobalt lumbered over to the table and took a seat opposite her.

"Love…"

Axis looked into the pleading, yet loving optics of her mate. She bit her lower lip and looked down again, unwilling to look into those beautiful golden optics.

"Please, don't shut me out." Cobalt begged as he reached for her servo and once again poked at the bond.

"Cobalt…" Axis shook her head. "I don't want to, but I, I…" she stopped short as a soft keen escaped her.

Cobalt flew off his chair and embraced his keening mate. Axis grabbed at his chassis as her keens grew louder. Cobalt tightened his embrace, gently stroking her wings in comfort. "Axis, please, I'm your bonded, your mate. How can I protect you, comfort you, fight your monsters if you won't let me in?" He choked out, perturbed at the condition of his mate yet angry that she wouldn't open the bond.

Axis said nothing, only turned into his chassis more as she took comfort in Cobalt's larger frame.

Cobalt sighed resignedly, holding her close until her keens had stopped. "Please, at least talk to me." He pleaded as he continued comforting her.

"I'm scared Balt." She whispered. "I'm scared of the war. It's coming closer. I can feel it. If it reaches us..."

Cobalt closed his optics and cycled air through his vents. "I know my dear. But because of it we need each other more than we ever did. You can share your fears with me. That is why I am here. Why I am your bonded." He released her and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him in the optics. "Love, I know Cade's presence is upsetting you, but he's my friend. He's my partner."

Axis dropped her gaze. "I know." She said shuttering her optics. "I am trying to accept it. But he brings with him the reality of the war." She gave another keen. "The war is going to take my youngling from me. I know it. I can feel it. I don't want him to…"

Cobalt pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her as her fearful, worried optics once again locked onto her mate's. "War will find us whether Cade is here or not. All the more reason for us to enjoy the peace we still have while it's in our grasp. And no matter where Blue is, he will always be our little sparkling." Cobalt said as he drew her into an embrace. "But please, nothing can hurt me more than this closed bond. Please love, I need to feel you."

Axis pressed herself more firmly into his embrace. "I don't want to burden you. You have so much to carry already."

"My love, I am here to carry your burdens just as you carry mine. Besides, I consider it an honour to help you, never a burden." He smiled ruefully, "And you will also be relieving a great deal of that burden if you open up to me."

Axis hesitated a few more clicks, then nodded. She cautiously opened her side of the bond as her emotions flooded through the bond. Fears, hopes, love, empathy, compassion, uneasiness. All the while her mate held her, buffering her emotions and caressing her shaking frame.

Cobalt willingly accepted the turmoil of emotions and sent calm pulses through the bond as he embraced her tightly. "Thank-you love. We will get through this." He said as the emotions calmed. They held each onto each other lovingly as they wordlessly accepted the comfort the other gave.

The door to the kitchen slowly opened as small hands tried to force it open. "Cobalt?" a little voice called through the gap, trying, but failing to get it all the way open.

Cobalt let go of Axis and stepped back to give her some room to compose herself. "I'm coming Blue." He said and turned towards the kitchen door. He gave the command for it to open and Bluestreak, caught unaware, stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why was the door closed? We usually don't close doors but then I usually don't sleep in your room either. I like your room, but I like mine better because all my stuff is there. But I came to say hello 'cause I haven't said 'hi' yet and you weren't in the room, so hi." Bluestreak finished as he stared adoringly at Cobalt and lifted his arms expectantly.

Cobalt smiled and picked his youngling up. "Hello to you to Blue." He cast a shrewd glance at Axis who had gotten up and walked towards the cabinet, intent on getting Bluestreak a cube of energon. "Believe me, I would like you to go back to your room soon because of my 'stuff' too, but for now the both of us will have to be content to share our room."

Axis turned her head towards her mate and lifted her optic ridge in silent demand for him to stop hinting, but all she got in return was a playful jibe through the bond. Shaking her head, she poured Bluestreak a cube. "Blue, come drink your energon while it's still warm." She walked back towards the table and placed it in front of an empty chair.

Cobalt let Bluestreak down as the youngling ran to the table and struggled onto the chair. Reaching for his energon, the youngling quickly took a few gulps of energon.

Cobalt chuckled as he watched him. He was so enthusiastic about everything. "I'll take Cade with me today so that you can spend some time with Blue." Cobalt said as he turned towards Axis.

"Take me with you? You trying to drag me into doing your work so soon?" Barricade joked as he entered the kitchen. He nodded respectfully at Axis, who surprisingly, maintained her relaxed position at the table, and even surprised him as she graciously nodded back.

"Of course Cade, why do you think you're here?" Cobalt joked back as he got another cube for Barricade. "Besides, I'm sure Chief would love to see you again. It's been quite a couple of vorns since the last time you were here."

"Can't argue with that, but you know how it is." Barricade motioned in the air with his servo to indicate his helplessness, mindful of not mentioning the war in front of Bluestreak if it could be avoided.

"Well then, drink up. We don't want to be late." He motioned to the cube in Barricades servos and walked up to Bluestreak, giving his helm a pat before turning towards Axis. He gently took her servo in his, rubbing his thumb over the delicate appendage. "Enjoy today. I love you."

Axis smiled back towards her mate and sent her love and appreciation over the bond before Cobalt released her servo and turned back to Barricade.

Barricade watched in silence as he saw the love Cobalt had for Axis. A pang of regret and longing shot through him as he thought of Codebreaker. _Soon, lover, soon. _He thought as he set his empty cube on the counter and stretched out, causing his armour to pop into place. Giving a final twist to his neck joints, he nodded at Cobalt to show he was ready for the day.

Bluestreak quickly jumped out of his seat and latched onto Cobalt's leg, looking at him with pleading optics. "Can't I come too? I'll be really good and only talk a little and won't get in your way at all! But it's always so interesting at the station and..."

Cobalt gently placed a finger on Bluestreak's lips to silence the youngling. "Blue, you can come with us tomorrow. Enjoy some time with your carrier today, you don't get to spend enough time together." Cobalt gently told Bluestreak as he knelt beside him.

"Promise I can come with you tomorrow?" Bluestreak asked, his wide optics pleading with his sire.

Cobalt smiled as he stood. "Of course. I told you so didn't I? Now, you need to be good today, you need to look after Axis and make sure she doesn't work too hard, and maybe you can even help her in the garden a bit? How's that?" Cobalt asked as he petted his youngling's helm.

Bluestreak looked at Axis then back at Cobalt. He proudly pushed out his chest. "I will look after carrier nicely! And I will help her in the garden!" He stated.

Axis smiled as she got up out of her seat and stood next to Bluestreak. She laid a servo on his shoulder and looked lovingly at her mate. "I'm sure Bluestreak will make you proud. Now please, I don't want the Chief calling you. _Again_." She said as she sent a cheeky poke through the bond.

Barricade smiled as he watched the small family standing next to each other, but couldn't squelch the small stab of jealousy. Maybe one day, when this accursed war is over, he and Codebreaker could have a family of their own. Codebreaker had always wanted a sparkling. _And it would never belong to the case system. That is why you keep fighting._ He reminded himself.

"Cade, let's go." Cobalt ordered as they marched to the front door. At the front door he paused and looked back at Axis with a grimace plastered over his face. "Some of the mechs might want to go drink something with Cade after shift, so..."

Axis chuckled at her mate and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Enjoy it love. But Blue and I won't stay up too late, so be quiet when you come in." ::And if you even dare to try something with me tonight if you are overcharged I will send you to the sofa.:: she sent through private comm. link.

::And if I'm not overcharged?:: Cobalt flashed her a mischievous smile before turning and exiting the house.

Axis shook her head, smiling at the tender feelings she felt through the bond.

"I like Barricade. He's nice. And his big. And his strong." Bluestreak announced as he collected the empty cubes from the table and went to dispose them.

Axis smile faded as she sighed. "Yes, I guess he is." She said. It was not that she disliked Barricade, but as she had told Cobalt, he brought with him the reality of the war. And it was the war she disliked. Everything about the war and what it meant for the future of her youngling, her family.

Axis watched Bluestreak amble out of the kitchen towards the living room. At the door, he turned his big, blue optics towards her and smiled innocently.

"Are we going to tend to the crystals?" he asked sweetly. "I would really like that, 'cause they are always so pretty and sparkly and they make such nice sounds when you really listen to them."

Axis smiled and walked over to her youngling. Taking Bluestreak's servo, she walked towards the backdoor that lead into the gardens. "I think the garden crystals need tending. I have already tended to those inside." She said smiling at Bluestreak's open, honest expression. He was too innocent to be caught up in the war. Once again her smile faded as she looked up, unwilling that Bluestreak should see the turmoil in her optics.

Bluestreak looked at his carrier bewildered. She had been acting strange a lot lately, not smiling as she usually did and often appeared as if she was about to cry. Bluestreak thought back to Cobalt's words. He had to look after his carrier, but how could he look after her if he didn't know what was bothering her?

"Axis," he asked softly as they stepped onto the porch and gave her servo a small tug.

"Yes dear?" She asked as she knelt in front of him, bringing them optic to optic.

"Why are you sad?" Bluestreak asked as he lifted his servo and placed it on Axis cheek.

Axis sighed softly. So much for the attempt to get her emotions under control. "I'm not sad Blue. I am...thinking...a lot." She smiled at Bluestreak to try and comfort him.

Bluestreak frowned at his carrier. "Then why do you look sad while you think? Are you worried? You have been since Cade came. And you were upset in the kitchen too? But Cade wasn't there." He hesitated slightly, "Did I do something?" He asked softly, his lips trembling and his optics dropped down to his peds.

"What? Bluestreak, sweetspark, no. You didn't do anything." Axis said as she drew him into an embrace and lifted him up as she stood, holding him close to her spark. "You will never do anything to make me sad you know that." She said rocking him gently.

"Then why are you sad?" He asked again, his voice muffled against her shoulder. "Balt said I needed to look out for you, but how can I if I don't know what's wrong?"

"You are looking out for me sweetspark. Just by being here." Axis smiled as she hugged him closer and caressed him between his doorwings. Bluestreak locked his arms around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder, clicking distraughtly.

Axis sighed as she thought what to tell him. If they were lucky, they still had a couple of vorns before the war came anywhere close to Praxus. Bluestreak would be older then and would be better to understand the war and the dangers it brought with it. But he was picking up on the tension between her and Cobalt, and he was growing nervous. It was not the first time he had commented on it, but, she reluctantly admitted, tension had been running higher than normal since Cobalt had told her of Barricade's arrival. And it did not help matters that he was part of the Decepticon faction. The very faction that she, if she had to choose, would oppose.

Axis walked towards the small alcove as she held Bluestreak close, all the while caressing him gently and clicking soothingly to him. Maybe she could tell him a little, just enough to soothe his fears. She sat down in the alcove and turned Bluestreak so that she could look him in the optics.

"Bluestreak, I am not disappointed in you. I am worried about," she paused and drew air through her vents, "about things that are happening far away from Praxus. Bad things." She said seriously.

Bluestreak considered her before releasing his hold on her neck and bringing his servos to his chest. "If it's far away from Praxus, why are you so worried about it? Did Cade bring it with him?" Bluestreak asked innocently, yet with a hint of fear in his big, blue optics.

"Well," Axis scrunched up her face to think how she had to word that. She did not want to lie to Bluestreak, but she also could not tell him the whole truth. Cobalt would be very upset if she said anything to influence Bluestreak negatively towards Barricade. "Let's just say that Barricade is...closer...to the bad things happening. So when I see him, I get worried about it."

Bluestreak's optics widened. "Oh, so you are worried because Cade is close to the bad things. I can understand that. But what kind of bad things? Does it have to do with the emblem he wears?" He patted his chest showing where the Decepticon symbol was engraved on Barricade. "Cade told me he fights for that. Is he fighting the bad things?"

Axis vented harshly. _More like fighting _for_ the bad things._ She raised her servo and pinched the bridge of her olfactory receptor. She needed to come up with a different approach. She let her servo fall to her lap as she looked at Bluestreak's expectant gaze. "Well, Cade is fighting for things he believes in, yes." She started, "But it's more complicated than that. You see Blue, when two mechs fight, they always fight because the one believes he is right while the other believes that he is right. It's about point of view. Most of the times." _Even though I whole-sparkedly agree with the Autobots._

Bluestreak frowned at his carrier, tilting his head to the side. "Huh? But if both believe that they are right, then why are they fighting?"

"Because they are trying to convince the other one that his own opinion, or view is the correct one." Axis looked around the garden and tried to think of a better example to express the complex situation. She really didn't want to delve into factions, but maybe if she explained it a little, Bluestreak's curiosity would be sated. "Blue, do you remember Gigabyte?"

Bluestreak lifted his head as he thought. "Uplink's friend?"

Axis nodded . "Do you remember that Gigabyte also wears a symbol, similar to Cade's, but red?"

Bluestreak scrunched up his face and scratched his helm. "I think so. Are they fighting the bad things together?"

"Well, they are fighting bad things, but not together." Axis said thoughtfully. "The thing is that Barricade is a Decepticon, and wears the purple insigne. Gigabyte, on the other servo, is an Autobot, and wears the red insigne. They are like to the two mechs I told you about earlier. You could say that Barricade believes his faction, the Decepticons, is right, while Gigabyte believes the Autobots are right."

Bluestreak looked at her with a solemn expression. "So Cade and Gigabyte argue a lot because they think they are both right, but the other one is wrong?"

Axis smiled at him. "Yes, you could say that." It wasn't the whole truth and it was a bit more than 'an argument', but it would do for now.

Bluestreak smiled at back at her, delighted with himself that he had figured it out. Then he remembered. His smile dropped once again as he looked at his carrier.

Axis watched Bluestreak's frown returned and inwardly groaned. She raised her optic ridges expectantly and waited for Bluestreak to tell her what was bothering her.

"Uplink said that Gigabyte was coming to visit him tomorrow." Bluestreak said.

_Scrap. I forgot about that._ "Yes he is dearest." Axis smiled sweetly.

"Won't they argue?" Bluestreak asked hesitantly. He really liked Uplink. He was always nice to him and smiled often. Sometimes, when Cobalt took Axis out, Uplink would play games with him until they came back. But, he liked Barricade too. So if Uplink came to visit and Gigabyte came with, he didn't want them to argue.

"No they won't argue here. They might not be very _polite_ to each other, but they won't argue." Axis answered Bluestreak.

"Why won't they argue here?" Bluestreak asked.

_These infernal questions._ Axis thought as she delved into a simple explanation. "Because Praxus is neutral. That means that we told them we do not want any part in the argument, and if they come to visit us, they are not allowed to argue. So because of that, they don't argue with each other, even though they don't like each other."

"I think that if they tried they could really like each other. Barricade and Gigabyte are both very nice. And they are both Praxians. Maybe if we invite Gigabyte over he could talk to Cade and then they won't argue. Then they can both stay here and not go away again to fight the bad things." Bluestreak turned hopeful optics towards his carrier.

Axis sighed. "It's not that simple sweetspark. The best we can do is let them continue as they are. They will sort it out eventually."

Bluestreak gave his carrier a dubious look. "So then if it will sort itself out eventually, why are you worried?"

Axis sighed in exasperation. She dropped her helm onto Bluestreak's and cupped his face. "Sweetspark, enough questions for now. I'm only worried because I love you very much. And you are too sweet to know about other mechs arguing. So let's tend to the crystals for now, ok?"

Bluestreak giggled at his carrier lightly tweaked his doorwing. "Ok. But I want to tend to the blue crystals. They are my favourite!" Bluestreak dashed off to the blue crystal shrubs, his worries and confusion forgotten. Midway to the shrubs he stopped and turned back towards Axis. Dashing back towards her, he collided with her legs and hugged them tightly. He tilted his head up and grinned adoringly up at her. "I love you!" he announced and dashed off towards the blue crystals again.

Axis smiled tenderly as she watched her youngling. At least she still had him, safe and sound, for a few vorns.


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies for the late update. I had to get a new computer and it took longer than it should, and I was also on vacation so didn't write that much. I'm also going on tour until the 12th, then away again for a conference until the 19th, so I probably won't be able to update until the end of July. I'm really sorry about that, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I don't remember if I mentioned this or not, but this is Part 1 of Shattered Crystals and there are two chapters left until part II. Part II will switch to our known Autobots.

Thank-you to my reviewers, SunnySidesofBlue, EmperialGem21, zrexheartz, and Autobot Chromia, and people who favourite/followed this! You are amazing and inspire me.

Warning: this chapter has not been beta-ed.

* * *

**Shattered Crystals 3**

_Two orns before the fall of Praxus_

"What a day I tell you! I can't remember when last a shift had been so much fun!" Cobalt exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch. He glanced at Barricade and motioned him to sit down.

Barricade smiled and went to sit across from Cobalt, chuckling at his friend's exaggeration. He had to admit that the shift had been enjoyable. No particular event had happened to make the orn's shift more enjoyable, it was simply the company that had garnered that.

"I have to agree it beats monitor duty by far." Barricade said as he relaxed back into the couch. Odd how everything seemed so different here. It was surreal in a way, Barricade thought, that Praxus was so untouched by the war. Cybertronians carried on with their ornly lives as if there was no war raging outside the magnificent city's state. The war seemed but a rumour, even though if one looked closely enough, its tentacles could be seen slowly wrapping itself around the ignorant city.

Barricade sighed. This was to be his last evening at Praxus. He didn't know when the next time would be that he would see it. Maybe he would come with Codebreaker, since it must have been vorns since the last time Codebreaker had been here. He smiled faintly at the thought.

"I see that smile." Cobalt cocked an optic ridge. "Care to share?" He asked as he made himself more comfortable on the couch.

Barricade waved a hand dismissively. "Just thinking about my next visit. Think I might bring CB with. He'd like that."

"Of course he would. But only if you come to stay with us." Cobalt said as he pointed a threatening finger at Barricade. Barricade smiled at him before he turned his head towards the kitchen.

"Welcome back you two." Axis said as she came into the room holding two cubes of energon. She handed one to Barricade than walked to her mate and handed him his cube. She gave him a quick, chase kiss before sitting down next to him. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank-you dear." He said as he took a sip of energon before looking around the room, expecting the presence of one more. He frowned in confusion when that presence was not detected. "But where is our little chatterbox?"

Axis laughed as she pointed towards their room. "He has been very secretive throughout the orn. He is working on something." She said playfully before looking at Barricade and smiling.

Barricade shifted uncomfortably on his seat under Axis' amused gaze. The femme had gone from complete hostility to open friendliness, and it unnerved Barricade. Although, a small part of him thought it was simply because he was nearing the end of his visit that the femme was warming up to him, yet he wished that she would stick to one display of emotion towards him. It made it easier to anticipate the correct responses towards her.

"Well then, it's time to end this secrecy." Cobalt said curiously.

"Leave him to…" Axis began.

"Bluestreak!" Cobalt called out towards his chatty offspring, ignoring his mare. Axis sighed in exasperation and collapsed back into the couch, shaking her head and giving her mate an irritated poke through the bond.

Cobalt turned large, innocent optics at her. "What did I do?" Axis just shook her head as she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm coming I just need like one or two more clicks then I'll be there! I'm nearly finished with this!" came the joyful reply.

They waited a moment in silence before hearing a set of small pedes come scampering down the hall towards them. The small pedes stopped short of the couch, and two big, blue orbs stared mischievously at the mechs in the room.

"Well Bluestreak. Your carrier says you have been toiling away in secrecy for most of the orn." Cobalt said as he watched his creation's smile bloom as he nodded his head shyly.

Bluestreak turned towards Barricade. His servos were held behind his back and his wings quivered in excitement and anticipation. He lightly bounced on his pedes as he silently stared at the big Decepticon.

Barricade felt immensely uncomfortable under the youngling's stare. Things were becoming stranger by the click. Firstly Axis was kind towards him, even _genuinely _smiling at him on occasion. And now, Bluestreak was not only shy, but quiet_._ _Quiet!_

Axis looked at the uncomfortable Decepticon and hid her amusement behind her servo. "Go ahead Blue." She gently encouraged her youngling. She found it adorable when Bluestreak acted this shy, especially since it was not in his nature to be shy.

Bluestreak gave his carrier a quick glance before giving a small, hesitant step towards Barricade.

Barricade leaned forward to make himself more open to the youngling's timid advances. He was beginning to find the situation more humorous than uncomfortable, and he would admit his curiosity was piqued by the youngling's uncharacteristic display of shyness.

Bluestreak stopped in front of Barricade and dropped his chin as he shyly gave another glance at his carrier, who nodded encouragingly, before turning back to Barricade who sat watching him expectantly. Bluestreak pushed back his shoulders, slightly rocking his small frame from side to side and glanced up at Barricade from under his arched optic ridges. "I made you something." He whispered, rather loudly, to Barricade.

Barricade smiled at the unusually timid Bluestreak, his red optics lit with an amused glint.

Bluestreak moved until he was leaning against Barricade's leg and held out a small chain with a crystal pendent on it, smiling broadly as he watched Barricade's expression keenly.

Barricade had to admit to himself that he was surprised at the gift, but quickly schooled his features to show his pleasure at the small gift. He was also acutely aware of Cobalt's proud gaze at his son and Axis's, somewhat, threatening glare at him, daring him to do something to break her youngling's spark.

Barricade held out his servo and Bluestreak gently deposited the necklace into his waiting palm. "This is beautiful Blue." Barricade said as he encircled the youngling's shoulders and gave him a brief hug, glad that no other Decepticons were near to see his display of affection.

It was apparently the right thing to say, because no sooner than the words had left his vocaliser than the young Bluestreak squealed with delight and through his arms around Barricade's neck, squeezing him with all the might he could muster.

Barricade sat awkwardly holding Bluestreak, which was now half-perched on top of his leg and half-hanging from his neck, babbling away.

"I'm so glad you liked it! I spent all orn making it, of course only after I helped Axis with cleaning the house, but I'm really glad you like it! I used my own crystals from my own garden to make it because they are the prettiest, well, not like Axis's crystals, but that's because she is used to culturing crystals. But these were my first, very own, grown crystals, and I'm so glad you like them!"

Barricade cast a desperate look at Cobalt to help him detach the clingy youngling from him, but to his irk, Cobalt sat grinning like a fool as he took in the scene before him. To Barricade's utmost relief, a knock sounded on the door, interrupting Bluestreak's display of, though not unwanted, uncomfortable affection.

Axis frowned as she looked at her mate. "I wonder who would be calling at this hour. Are you expecting somebody?"

Cobalt shook his head and shrugged. "I'll go have a look." He said and made to get up, but a servo to his arm halted him.

"It's ok, I'll get it. Perhaps you should rescue the big, bad Decepticon from your affectionate youngling." She said as she got up and headed towards the door.

Barricade threw her a withering glare as she passed him. Bluestreak was still babbling away at his audios, but he was learning to ignore the incessant chatter. He tried once again to pry the youngling's arms from his neck, but this only seemed to make the youngling cling even tighter. He cast one more forlorn look at his ex-partner, who gave a longsuffering sigh as he looked at Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak, why don't you release Barricade so he can put the necklace on?" He asked.

Bluestreak immediately released Barricade and grinned up at him. At that moment they heard Axis's surprised voice at the door.

"What a surprise! It's so good to see you!" she said from the front door. Cobalt and Barricade both leaned forward and flared their wings, trying to catch the sparksignature of the mech.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything? But Gig wanted to say hi." A warm, cheerful voice said from the door.

Suddenly Bluestreak squealed and sprinted towards the front door. "Uplink! Gigabyte!" He shouted as he raced towards the newcomers.

Barricade abruptly stood upon recognising an Autobot frequency, his doorwings flaring and his optics narrowing. Conflicting emotions rolled through him as he listened to the voices. His weapon systems onlined as his honed instincts of self-preservation kicked in.

"Barricade please." Cobalt begged him as he laid a restraining servo on the defensive mech's arm, bringing Barricade back to his present situation. _Neutral city. No fighting._ He immediately de-activated most of his weapon systems as he blinked slowly to regain control.

Two mechs, laughing and talking with Axis came into the room, but abruptly halted as soft, sapphire optics locked with hard, crimson optics.

The room fell silent as a cold, hostile atmosphere enveloped them. Weariness, hatred, loathing and bitterness rolled off in waves from the two opposing mechs as they held each other's cautious, viperous gaze.

Axis and Uplink held their breaths nervously as they watched the two mechs, while Cobalt tightened his grip on Barricade's arm. Other than that, no one dared move, caught in an electrifying spell and unsure what to do to break it without danger to one or all of them.

Bluestreak felt the tension in the room escalate, and with it his own growing sense of uncertainty and fear. Yet he felt unsure as to the reason for it. One click ago they were all laughing and talking, and now, _this._ He looked at Barricade and what he saw scared him. Gone was the smiling, friendly mech he liked so much, and in its place was a monster from his nightmares. His face pulled into a venomous snarl while cold, scarlet optics glared from underneath deep optic ridges. It was hideous to watch and cold fear clenched around Bluestreak's spark, escaping as a soft whimper as he moved to hide behind Axis's leg.

Bluestreak's whimper seemed to break the spell as all optics turned to the cowering youngling. Barricade looked at Bluestreak and felt his spark lurch. He had promised his hosts that he would behave while here, but habits were hard to break. He wanted nothing more than to offline his enemy right here and now. Still he realised, for the sake of his hosts, he would have to be…_polite…_ to this enemy. Burying the emotions deep, where it could fester and burn, he schooled his features and spoke in a low, firm tone. "We are on neutral ground, Autobot."

Gigabyte drew himself up and flicked his wings in acknowledgement of the truce. "Yes, we are among neutrals and friends." He said quietly and forced a smile as he felt Uplink's servo interlock with his own. He turned towards Cobalt, dipping his wings graciously in both greeting and in apology for the situation. He looked down at Bluestreak and smiled brightly, trying to set the youngling at ease, before looking back at Axis. "We were not aware you had guests. I do apologise, it was rude not to have called before we arrived. If the time is unsuitable, we could come back at a later date?"

Axis quickly glanced at Barricade before accessing her bond to Cobalt. She sent a worried ping through the bond, but also one laced with determination. If they left now, Bluestreak would be even more upset than he currently was and he was shivering hard against her leg. Her spark clenched as she felt his fear and trembling. Hatred welled-up inside of her at the war and what it was doing to her friends, her family, her youngling. She was willing to endure whatever fallout would come later, but for now, she wanted to show her sparkling that everything was alright. There was no war here.

"Of course not. You know you are always welcome. Why don't you join me in the kitchen while I get us some energon." She turned towards Barricade, her cool optics meeting cold, crimson ones. "Would you like some more energon?" She asked politely, ensuring that none of the coldness crept into her voice.

Barricade stared at the femme and felt his anger boil again, but quickly calmed as he felt another squeeze from Cobalt. He forced a smile onto his face and nodded politely. "That would be nice, thanks." He said and sat back down, ignoring the Autobot and its sympathiser as he focused his attention on Cobalt, his friend. He would endure them for the sake of their friendship.

Cobalt seated himself as well and started babbling nonsense about the coming plans for their department's vornly celebration, sending a relieved and affirmative ping through their bond to let Axis know that Barricade would behave.

Axis picked Bluestreak up, cradling him gently against her chest and went into the kitchen, chatting with the two mechs as if nothing had happened to interrupt their reunion.

Bluestreak stared at them through unseeing optics. His mind was absorbed by what he had seen and felt only moments before. It was confusing. He wasn't sure what he had felt, as he had never felt such intensity before, and it scared him. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his carrier as the feelings once again enveloped them around him. It left him feeling strange, sad even. He recognised the one emotion as being similar to anger. He wasn't unfamiliar with anger, he had seen it in his creators when they fought, but never, ever, had he felt it so intense before. It was the intensity that scared him. And the way Barricade had stared at the mech…he shivered again at the memory. Why would he look at Gigabyte like that?

Axis felt her sparkling shiver and sent reassurance and comfort through their creation bond, at the same time extending her field to envelop the youngling in calm and peace, hoping that it would be enough.

Feeling the comfort his carrier sent him, he relaxed slightly. If she was ok with this, then things weren't as bad as he thought. Was it? His memory uploaded a file from his and Axis's conversation the orn before, explaining that Barricade and Gigabyte had an argument. Maybe that is why Barricade had glared at the Gigabyte. They must still be arguing. Maybe now that they were both here, they could talk about it. His young mind grabbed at that thought, willing it to be the answer for the strange feelings that both scared and confused him. Maybe he could help them, or maybe Cobalt could. _Cobalt can do anything_. The youngling thought as he released his tight grip on his carrier, his mind made up to help.

Axis felt relief wash through her as Bluestreak's trembling stopped completely and his frame slowly relaxed. She placed all the cubes on the tray and gently set Bluestreak down, smiling warmly at him as he stayed close to her leg.

They entered the living room again, but this time the mechs from opposing factions were able to control their reactions to each other, though they sat on opposite ends of each other.

"Thank-you dearest." Cobalt said as he took a cube and handed it to Barricade, chatting easily. At that moment Axis thanked Primus once again that her mate was gifted to converse so easily with mechs as he managed to keep the conversation, though still awkward and stilted, going.

Bluestreak had perched himself between his creators and were taking turns between watching Barricade and Gigabyte while the mature mechs talked about matters relating to Praxus.

"Why are you arguing?" His voice suddenly asked and the room once again fell into silence, all optics locked on Bluestreak.

Bluestreak looked expectantly first at Barricade, who had pressed his lips into a thin line, and then at Gigabyte, who scrunched up his face and rubbed his helm sheepishly.

"Well, Blue, that's an interesting question." Was all Gigabyte managed before looking hopefully at Axis and Cobalt.

Axis shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Why, oh why, would Bluestreak choose now to ask his questions, after she had told him that they couldn't get involved with Barricade and Gigabyte's 'arguing'? "Sweetspark, we can talk about this later, ok?" She gently rubbed Bluestreak's helm.

"But why? They are both here and they have both been talking with each other, not a lot, but still talking. Doesn't that mean that they are done arguing? You and 'Balt never talk after you argue, but when you are ok with each other you talk to each other" He looked up at Axis then quickly back at Barricade and Gigabyte. "Maybe if we send them to your room they can talk it out? You always do that after you argue, even though it sounds like you're fighting, but when you come out you are always smiling at each other."

Axis shut her optics in embarrassment as Cobalt cleared his throat. "Don't think they would be doing the same kind of 'fighting' we do Blue, but you're right. They are not arguing now, so don't worry your little processor over the matter." He said as he gently nudged Bluestreak with his elbow. "But don't you think it's time for your bath? I seem to be seeing crystals growing from your back." He said playfully as Bluestreak tried to see behind him, subject completely forgotten by the worry over crystals growing from his back.

Axis unshuttered her optics as she smiled at Bluestreak. "I believe it is time for your bath." She said warmly.

"And time for us to get going as well." Uplink said and stood up. "Thank-you for the energon and the pleasant conversation." He turned to Barricade. "Till when are you staying?" He asked politely, but without any warmth.

"Tomorrow." Was the curt reply.

Uplink nodded his head in affirmation before turning back to Axis. "Well, Gigabyte would love to see the Helix Gardens again. Would the orn after tomorrow suite you? We could make a picnic of it?" He asked and looked down at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak clapped his servos in joy and bounced up and down. "Yes! Yes please that would be so great to be able to go to the gardens again. I haven't been there in a while, but I miss it and maybe I can play with my friends there as well. And we can have some energon goodies for the picnic as well!" He turned excited optics to his carrier as he waited expectedly for her answer.

Axis smiled broadly at his enthusiasm, glad to see that the previous conversation was, at least for the moment, forgotten. "That sounds wonderful. I'm off duty as I'm on shift tomorrow. So we can make it an orn excursion." She smiled as she escorted her guests to the front door.

Barricade watched them leave, thankful to be over with the ordeal. It had taken all his self-discipline to keep himself in check. Each Autobot left alive just meant the war continued for one more orn, and kept Codebreaker away from him that much longer. The faster they were all eliminated the better. A soft growl escaped him as he watched the retreating forms.

"You ok 'Cade?" Cobalt asked softly as he watched his friend's reaction with a sinking spark. He had hoped that Barricade would have remained the same mech he remembered, but he could see the changes in Barricade even though Barricade could not see them himself. He was more violent, angrier, than he had ever been. Cobalt had seen and felt the moment of pure hate when Gigabyte had entered the room, and that thought burned at Cobalt's spark. It was why he had grabbed Barricade's arm. _This cursed war._ He thought bitterly as he looked at his friend and ex-partner.

Barricade turned cool optics on him. "I am now."

Cobalt watched him a moment longer. It was plain to see that he was everything but alright. "Want to go for a drive around Praxus? It might cool your systems and burn off some of that rage." Cobalt hinted softly. He hoped Barricade would agree, as it was clear he needed to blow off some steam, but he also wanted to give Axis some space to calm down. She had treated the incident admiringly, but he could feel her weariness, anger and worry through the bond. He knew she would appreciate it if Barricade was out of the house until she regained her composure.

Barricade watched Cobalt for a moment then nodded. "I think that would do me some good." He said as he headed towards the door, Cobalt in tow.

::Barricade and I are going for a drive.:: he commed Axis.

His only reply was the bond being sealed off. Again. He sighed in frustration as he followed Barricade out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

My sincere thanks to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed, especially Starfire201, Autobot Chromia, 314, quasarsmom and EmperialGem21.

This is the second last chapter of the first part and focuses more on Barricade.

Time term = Cybertronian equivalent

_Click = second_

_Breem = minute_

_Cycle = hour_

_Orn = day_

_Decaorn = week (10 orns)_

_Lunercycle = month_

_Vorn = year_

**Shattered Crystals 4**

_One orn before the fall of Praxus_

Barricade sat brooding in the small garden alcove as he stared listlessly over the beautiful, singing gardens, allowing the melodic crystals to soothe his troubled mind. He was returning to Kaon that orn, back to the war and its dark realities. He knew it was required of him, and he was more than willing to return, but these few days of respite had been a blessing, even though it felt surreal to him, as if he was living in a dream where life carried on as if the war had never happened. An illusion of peace he was content to live in. Yet the previous evening came rolling into his thoughts, pushing the surrealness of the situation away. _Autobots_. He thought and clenched his fist. They managed to spoil everything! The sooner Cybertron was rid of those pests the better. The longer they fought the longer Cybertron had to suffer. Even though they were outnumbered, outclasses, and usually low on resources, they just refused to lie down and die. _Stubborn idiots._

Barricade sighed and relaxed his clawed servo. The sooner this war was over, the sooner he and Codebreaker could return to Praxus, as free mechs. Free of the caste system and the senate, free to do as they pleased, free to live this dream in reality, free to start a family. He anxiously waited for that day.

"There you are!" A jovial voice shouted from the porch interrupting his thoughts.

Barricade leaned forward and cocked an optic ridge at the approaching Cobalt. "Yes, obviously I am here." He remarked and relaxed back into his seat.

Cobalt smiled broadly at his friend and took the seat opposite Barricade, handing him a cube of energon as he sat. "You ready for the long journey back to Kaon?" Cobalt asked, a hint of sadness creeping through his jovial tone.

"Yes. I will be leaving with you when you leave for your shift. The road is long and hard, and I have to keep an optic out for Autobots." Barricade said as he took a sip of the energon. Cobalt nodded and both mechs fell into a companionable silence as each became lost in his own thoughts.

Barricade cast Cobalt a sidelong glance, watching the mech as he pensively stared at the empty space in front of him, not really focused on anything. Barricade leaned towards him and nudged him gently. "A cred for your thoughts, partner." He said in his rough voice.

Cobalt looked at him then dropped his head. "I'm, sorry, about last evening. I didn't think they would drop by." He sighed, then took another sip from his energon.

Barricade frowned at Cobalt. "It's not like you did it intentionally, and this is a Neutral city. They have free run of the place. Besides, I promised you I'd behave." He shrugged and downed his cube, wishing for all the world that it was highgrade. He really didn't want to talk about the Autobots, not when he would be leaving within the cycle.

"I know, but still, it was…unnerving, to say the least. It's…it's one more fact staring us in the face." Cobalt shook his head. "And pretty soon we would have to tell Blue, and, slag it, Cade! Why should my younling, my sparkling, have to be involved in other mechs' war? It's just not fair!" Cobalt said, his engine growling as he frowned down at the cube of pink energon in his servo.

Barricade let the silence settle between them a moment longer as he thought about his friends war. True, they had no business fighting _other_ mechs battles, but wasn't it ultimately _their _battle as well? If they didn't fight for their freedom, if they didn't rebel against the senate, what hope did any of them have for a brighter future?

"We never chose this war Cobalt, it chose us. But I would rather fight and end this war sooner, than live in an illusion." Barricade said determinedly. Cobalt opened his mouth to argue, but Barricade cut him off with a gesture. "Bluestreak can't be kept in the dark much longer, he already known there is fighting going on outside the borders. He probably knows more than both of you are crediting him with. He will make his choice one day, whether it is Neutral, Decepticon or…" Barricade's engine growled menacingly as he sneered, "_Autobot". _

Cobalt considered Barricade for a moment, debating whether or not to raise the point, knowing that it would be a testy subject. He stared out into the garden again before dipping his head, his doorwings drooping low over his back. "And if he chooses to be an Autobot, would you kill my son?" He asked softly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to a question that burned him, haunted him as he lay awake at night watching his sparkmate and youngling peacefully recharging.

Barricade glared at Cobalt, his crimson optics flashing at the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Would he? Would he kill his partner's only youngling if that youngling was an Autobot? Barricade closed his mouth and flared his doorwings. "Let's hope he never makes _that _choice." He spat.

Cobalt was silent, still not looking at Barricade even though he practically _felt_ those crimson optics boring into him. "But if he did?" He whispered quietly. He had to know.

Barricade continued to glare at Cobalt, his doorwings inching up higher as he considered his partner, his friend, hunch defeatedly, his doorwings sagging as he waited for his answer. Barricade deflated and leaned back once more.

"It's war Balt. You know I can't promise you anything if he chooses the enemy's faction. Most of the time we don't even know who you're fighting. You get lost in the battle. You're not in your right mind. The only thing you're thinking about is killing the mech in front of you before he kills you."

Cobalt raised his optics towards Barricade, staring at him a long time. There was no anger, no disappointment, no sorrow, just blanc. Barricade sighed as he held his friend's look, unnerved by what he saw. He dropped his doorwings to mirror Cobalt's. He didn't want to leave like this. Not like this. He didn't know when the next time would be that he could come to Praxus, if the war didn't kill him first.

Barricade glanced at the small house, thinking about the chatty youngling prattling away with his carrier in the house and felt torn. He couldn't make that promise, not on the battlefield, but perhaps…He turned his optics back to Cobalt. "I can't make that promise when in the heat of battle; it is one I would not be able to keep." Finally Barricade saw sorrow creeping into the haunted white optics before Cobalt dropped them to his pedes, doorwings drooping even lower as he nodded resignedly.

Barricade sighed and gently laid a servo on Cobalt's arm. "However, I can, and will promise you that, should we ever come into a situation where I recognise him, I will not kill him. More than that I cannot promise." He said gently.

Cobalt laid his servo over Barricade's and gently squeezed, silently thanking him for the promise he hoped Barricade would never have to be in a situation to keep.

Barricade pulled his servo away after a moment and leaned back again. Next to him Cobalt also sat up straight, his doorwings once again rising to their normal position. "Well, I think it's time we go inside. I have to leave for my shift soon."

Barricade nodded and rose, stretching as he did so. "And I for Kaon. Slag I'm not looking forward to the cycles on the road, would rather stay and harass Chief with you." He said.

Cobalt burst out laughing as he imagined the image of them 'harassing' their Enforcer commander. He slapped Barricade on the back and motioned towards the house. "No, rather not. I am not interested in pulling another double shift." He said good-naturedly, effectively masking the turmoil Barricade knew to be simmering just beneath the surface.

Barricade dipped his wings in acknowledgement and walked towards the house, Cobalt's servo still maintaining its grip on his shoulder.

A small, grey form came bounding towards them, but stopped a few paces short of reaching them. His small doorwings perked up then dipped in greeting as he stared at the two mechs.

"You're leaving today aren't you? Do you have a long way to go? And where are you going? I have never been out of the city before, which is ok since I've never even been to the other side of Praxus before. Praxus is so big. Is your home also so big?" Bluestreak asked curiously, his innocent optics shining up at Barricade.

Barricade smiled ruefully. Looking into those innocent optics he suddenly dreaded the thought of this youngling choosing to become an Autobot. And why was Cobalt asking him those questions? It had to be Axis's influence he thought wryly.

Bluestreak's smile faltered as Barricade continued to stare at him without answering his questions. He carefully glanced at Cobalt he smiled warmly at him.

Cobalt softly squeezed Barricade's shoulder to bring his attention back to the present.

"Hmm?" he looked at his friend before dropping his gaze to Bluestreak. "Sorry," he smiled forcibly at the youngling. "Yes, it's a long drive from here and my city is very big. Not as big or grand as Praxus, I don't think any city would ever compare to the beauty of Praxus, but Kaon is alright." He shrugged casually, trying to dislodge the darkening thoughts flitting through his processor. This was not the way he wanted to leave Praxus.

Cobalt removed his hand at Barricade's shrug and gestured Bluestreak into the house. Bluestreak gave him a puzzled look as his doorwings drooped lower, quietly wondering if he had done something wrong.

Cobalt saw the display and inwardly scowled at himself. Perhaps Barricade was right and Bluestreak knew more than what they thought. He stubbornly pushed that thought away. "Tell Axis that Barricade is leaving soon and that he wants to say goodbye."

Bluestreak looked at Barricade before turning and running into the house.

Cobalt turned sad optics to Barricade and made a hopeless gesture. "I'm sorry Cade. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just…I needed to know." He said, willing Barricade to understand his need as a creator to protect that which was most precious to him.

Barricade nodded and laid his servo on Cobalt's shoulder. "You spoke your mind about the matter, as did I. It is a reality we both live in. I just honestly wish it never comes to that." He said and smiled. "Now that we both have that off our chests, lets enjoy the little time we have left."

Barricade and Cobalt entered the house together for the last time.

* * *

Barricade drove into a gloomy Kaon near the end of the orn, tired and brooding. The dark towers of the Kaonian Decepticon base loomed over him as he transformed outside of the main gates.

A sentry growled at him and flared his armour, demanding to know his designation codes and his business in Kaon.

"Barricade. Code 227-742-233." He snarled back, already the dark ambience of Kaon was reaching for his spark, eliminating the bright memories of Praxus as the reality of war sunk it's teeth back into him.

The sentry entered the guardhouse and verified the codes before opening the gates. As Barricade passed hi, he could hear the faint growl of the sentry's engines. He revved his engine in challenging response, but didn't stop as he made his way into the outer courtyard of the base. Ahead of him, the great statue of the ex-gladiator and current leader of the Decepticons stood proud, its sword raised in victory. Barricade smirked up at the statue. Yes, it was a prophecy of what was to come. A prophecy of their victory over the hated Autobots and the caste system – a symbol of freedom, hope, and the power of the Decepticons, there for all to see who entered Kaon. And who better to symbolise it than their great leader?

Barricade turned away from the statue and entered into the barracks. The halls were noisy and crowded with mechs heading for the rec. room, ready to receive their energon rations for the evening after a hard orn of training and shifts.

Barricade fell into stride with them. _Might just as well receive his energon ration before going to the washracks to get rid of all the filth._ He thought as he ambled his way towards the rec. room, shoving the smaller Decepticons out of his way. His efforts were met with snarled insults, but the smaller Decepticons didn't dare challenge him to a fight.

Barricade grabbed his cube from a dispenser and turned to look the room over. Two mechs seemed to be mere clicks away from throttling each other at the far centre of the room, both being back and encouraged by various mechs surrounding them. _This could prove amusing. _Barricade thought as he headed towards the scene. Nearing the newly formed circle around the mechs, he shoved his way to the front. Barricade quirked an optic ridge at the smaller mech who seemed to have instigated the argument and wasn't really surprised.

Frenzy stood facing a mech almost twice his size, openly taunting him while his brothers, Rumble and Laserbeak, were cheering him on and adding their two-creds worth, while Ravage just sat serenely looking at his cadre. Barricade smirked at the scene in front of him. He had to hand it to the little pit-spawn – he had the ball bearings to take on a frontliner. Of course he also had the protection and backing of the third-in-command of the Decepticon army. And no sane mech would willingly challenge Soundwave or one of his symbiots, no matter how much one wanted to rip their heads off.

But of course sanity wasn't widely distributed around the base. Before Frenzy could say another word, the frontliner charged with a cry of outrage at the insolent imp for all the insults traded him. Frenzy laughed and ducked, easily avoiding the larger mech's grabbing hands.

At the frontliner's cry the room had suddenly exploded into a cacophony of sounds as mechs cheered and screamed in encouragement of the fight. Barricade felt the cheers go through his frame and ignite the lust to fight inside of him. He started cheering as well, urging the mechs to get a blow in as he watched Frenzy scurrying around the room and weaving in-between tables, chairs and mechs.

Barricade side-stepped to avoid Frenzy as he ducked past him, only to glance up and see the enraged frontliner come straight for him. The frontliner, so overcome by rage, grabbed at the first mech he could get his hands on. That mech happened to be Barricade.

With a furious roar of his own Barricade grabbed the frontliner and flung him away. Subspacing his untouched energon cube, he braced himself for the second attack he knew would come once the frontliner regained his footing.

And he was right. The frontliner crashed into him with brute force, causing him to back-up a few steps. They locked arms and started swaying, each attempting to throw the other off-balance and gain the upper hand. Even though they were evenly matched in size and strength, Barricade knew he had to end it soon. He was already tired from the long drive from Praxus, and he had not even been able to take a few sips from his energon before the idiot of a frontliner had attacked him.

Around him mechs were cheering and betting, caught up in the frenzy of the fight and urging them on. Barricade snarled at his opponent as crimson optics locked onto crimson optics. Both mechs grunted with effort as they summed the other up. Barricade gave a feral smile at the mech. The mech might have been a frontliner, but he was special ops. And you didn't go far in special ops if you weren't capable of fighting.

Fainting, then twisting suddenly, Barricade managed to take the frontliner by surprise and broke the armlock. In the same movement, he slipped an energon dagger from subspace and impaled it in the mech's chassis using his right servo while his left servo grabbed the frontliner's neck and yanked down and to the side. The Decepticons around them went berserk at the sight of energon squirting from the frontliner's chassis as he fell to the ground. Barricade sniffed disdainfully and kicked the mech hard.

"Get up, or concede!" He snarled as he circled the fallen frontliner, loud enough for all to hear. Barricade knew that the frontliner really had no other option than to get up again. If he was to concede at the first injury, no matter how grave or life-threatening, he would be seen as weak. And a weak Decepticon, was a dead Decepticon.

To his credit, the frontliner snarled a scathing insult and yanked the blade out of his chassis. Barricade circled him as a predator might his prey, watching for the weakness, waiting for the opening to make the final blow.

The frontliner followed his every move with trained optics, wearier than before. Barricade smiled at the mech, though there was nothing friendly in that smile. When neither mech closed in on the other, the crowds began to taunt and mock, crying out that they should slag each other already or stop wasting time.

Barricade ignored them. He knew what he was doing. He was used to watching and waiting for the opportune moment. The frontliner, obviously, was not. The crowd was getting underneath his plating, and that would cause him to make a reckless move.

With another cry of fury the frontliner attacked again. Barricade braced himself as he waited for the frontliner, then sidestepped at the last moment and brought his locked fists down hard at the neck joint. The frontliner stumbled down, but managed to grab Barricade's knee joint.

Barricade snarled as he felt the frontliner's talons sink into his leg moments before his leg was jerked from underneath him. He toppled over the frontliner as his other pede slipped on the slick, energon-covered floor. Yet he quickly changed his position to straddle the frontliner beneath him and pin him to the floor.

However the frontliner, having recovered from the blow, renewed his attack as he tried to lock his legs around Barricade's midsection, squeezing with all the might he could muster.

Barricade felt the armour around his middle dent with the pressure and growled at the frontliner. He grabbed the mech's neck and squeezed in turn. He saw the panick in the frontliner's optics as energon was cut off from his processor as the mech started clawing at his wrists to try and pry his servos away. For some reason the sight thrilled him. To be able to hold so much power over another mech was intoxicating. By his will alone the mech would live or die, it was his choice. He squeezed harder and felt the frontliner's legs start to loosen around his midsection.

Just a few more clicks and the mech would be in stasis. A breem and he would be offline – permanently.

"Barricade: cease immediately." A monotone voice ordered from behind him.

It was as if a switch had been thrown in the room. All of a sudden it was eerily quiet except for the heaving vents of the two mechs caught in the brawl. Barricade slowly came down from his fighting haze and released the pressure on the main energon lines.

The frontliner beneath him gasped as energon came flooding back to his processor. Barricade snorted and stood up, eyeing the mech at his pedes with disdain before turning to the towering mech behind him.

He bowed his head in respect, but never took his optics off the visor. "Soundwave."

"You are required in briefing room one immediately." He said and walked out of the rec. room, followed closely by his symbiots.

Barricade sighed and looked at the frontliner, now standing a few feet away from him. "We will finish this at another time." He promised loud enough for the room to hear and turned away, intent on reaching the briefing room without further incident.

* * *

Barricade entered the briefing room wearily, wondering what it was that Soundwave wanted of him. Soundwave usually gave the orders through to the Decepticon soldiers as Megatron barely did it directly, unless in the heat of battle, while Starscream was only concerned with the seekers and barely gave a thought to the grounders.

Barricade took a seat and tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for Soundwave to arrive. A monitor beeped on the far wall and he idly looked at it, cocking his head and raising an optic ridge in annoyance as he internally debated whether he should acknowledge the hail or ignore it.

With a sigh he stood up and ambled over to the console. Activating the call, he was surprised to find it was on a heavily encrypted line, one they usually used in special ops.

"Codes." He barked over the line and waited for the authentication codes to be said. He was greeted by silence. Barricade frowned and opened his mouth to demand the codes when a painfully familiar voice spoke.

"Cade?"

Barricade felt his energon run cold as he recognised the voice he had been longing to hear.

"CB?" he asked, disbelief sounding in his voice as he braced his arms on the console. Another pause.

"Primus…what are you doing on this line?" Codebreaker asked in equally shocked tones.

"Answering." Barricade said without thinking, his mind still numb from the unexpected call. "It's really you?" he asked hopefully.

Silence answered him and he waited anxiously for a word, any word. As long as it was spoken by that voice. He leaned closer to the monitor, as if that would somehow allow him to be closer to Codebreaker.

"Authorisation codes: 88726-872-998." Codebreaker's voice came back tense.

The authorisation codes seemed to knock Barricade back to the current situation and circumstances. Cursing at himself, he quickly checked its authenticity. Of course Codebreaker was in a compromising position and he was wasting valuable time, if not endangering him. "Acknowledged." Barricade confirmed as he stared resolutely at the monitor.

The monitor slowly pixelated into a form that he had been longing to see for over a vorn. He smiled at the Praxian staring back at him from the monitor. Codebreaker was exactly as he remembered him, minus the blue optics.

The two mechs stared at each other for a moment, drinking in the other's presence before duty would force them apart again. Codebreaker broke the silence. "Relay message to TIC: threat one neutralised. Moving to main target." He reached for the console to end the communique then paused, servo halfway. He looked at Barricade and smiled softly, the first smile in a vorn. "I ought to be home soon. I miss you."

"Miss you too." Barricade said softly before the screen blacked out. He stood there, staring at the console, scarcely able to believe his luck to have been in the room when the call came through. Primus was probably smiling at him.

With a shake of his head, he wiped the call from the memory and deleted all traces of it before resuming his seat at the table. _I miss you._ It was the closest Decepticons came to saying _ I love you._ In war, there was no time for love. To love was to be weak. To be weak was to write your own death warrant. But you could miss a mech. Because to miss someone was not the same as to love someone, at least not in their optics. But to Barricade, he loved him as much as he missed him. His spark yearned to be with Codebreaker. _I ought to be home soon._ Barricade allowed a small, guarded smile to play at his lips as he replayed those words. Soon Codebreaker would be home. He couldn't wait to fold his arms around Codebreaker's smaller frame. _Soon._ He told himself.

The door slid open to reveal Soundwave and Barricade quickly schooled his features to reveal nothing of his inner thoughts.

He stood respectfully as Soundwave entered, once again bowing his head in acknowledgement of the third in command. "I have a message from 88726-872-998. Threat one neutralised. Moving to main target." He said and wondered briefly what the threat was and what the main target was, but eventually it wouldn't matter. Once the main target was neutralised, Codebreaker would probably be returning home. That was all that mattered. He shuttered his optics briefly and looked up into Soundwave's red visor.

Barricade did his best not to squirm or show his discomfort as Soundwave stared intently at him as if to read him.

Finally, the telepath nodded once. "Acknowledged."

Barricade relaxed minutely, but still kept his guard up and his emotions in check. It would not do to have the third in command and the Head of Communication and Special Operations suspect a serious relationship between two of his ops agents.

Soundwave walked towards Barricade and handed him a datapad. Barricade took the datapad without looking at it. "Mission objectives." Soundwave said by way of explanation and left the room.

Barricade waited until the door had shut before rolling his optics and shaking his head. Soundwave was a strange, creepy mech. He sat down again and activated the datapad, browsing through the contents to determine his mission. The more he read the darker his mood became.

He finally reached the end and read the mission location.

Tyger Pax.

Letting out a frustrated cry, he threw the datapad against the far wall. The datapad connected with the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. Barricade continued to stare at it. Just when Codebreaker was coming home, he was being sent on a mission. To Tyger Pax of all places. He hated that Autobot infested area.

Barricade drew a ragged breath of air into his vents and exhaled it slowly. Anger and regret boiled up inside of him as he thought about leaving the next orn. He looked around the room for something to break, but found nothing. He curled his clawed servos into a fist and growled. He needed to vent his anger. With a snarl he turned and left the room.

It was time to finish what that frontliner started.

* * *

Note: The part where Cade and CB talks isn't written in I'll Be There, but it takes place between the scenes of Jumpstart and of Prowl.

Next chapter...the fall of Praxus. I'll try to finish writing it as soon as possible, but it is a difficult chapter to write. Also note, it will be a dark chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Fall of Praxus

Time term = Cybertronian equivalent

_Click = second_

_Breem = minute_

_Cycle = hour_

_Orn = day_

_Decaorn = week (10 orns)_

_Quartex / lunarcycle = month (4 decaorns)_

_Vorn = year_

Chapter 5

The orn Praxus fell

The first rays of the golden sun peeped over the horizon and kissed the tallest skyscrapers in the bustling city of Praxus. Mechs rose for their ornly endeavours, continuing with life as they had known it for countless vorns – lovers waking up in each other's arms, families rushing their younglings to be in time for the youngling centres, older mechs strolled down the bright sidewalks on their way to the Helix Gardens while others rushed pass them on their way to work.

It was a normal, peaceful start to the orn in Praxus, yet little did the unsuspecting mechs know that their world was about to be shattered…completely.

* * *

"We really going to the Gardens today?" Bluestreak gushed as he watched Axis pack their picnic basket. "I don't have to go to the centre today? What can I do to help get ready?"

Axis smiled down into his bright optics as he grinned at her. His energy was contagious as he bounced on his pedes, little doorwings fluttering excitedly, eager to help yet clueless as to what to do. "No there is nothing for you to do, except if you want to take something of your own with you?" Axis asked him.

Bluestreak shook his head fervently as he looked up at Axis again, a shy smile forming on his lips. "Can I have some ruststicks?" He asked sweetly as he glanced at the basket.

Axis lifted an optic ridge and smiled back at Bluestreak. She had thought that she had managed to tuck them away while Bluestreak hadn't been looking, apparently she had been wrong. "I'll give you one, the rest we can eat at the Gardens, ok?"

Bluestreak nodded as Axis handed him a stick just as Cobalt entered the room, his doorwings held high and fluttering softly. It had been a very good night. No stressful situations, no resented guests, and best of all, no Bluestreak in their berth. He walked up to Axis and grabbed her hips, pulling her into him as he stole a ruststick for himself.

"Ah, you are devious!" Axis mocked him as she slapped his hand. "Those are meant for the picnic. I packed yours in that container over there to take with you to work. Don't be eating Blue's, he might just not forgive you!" Axis teased as she quickly put the ruststicks out of her mate's reach.

Bluestreak giggled as Cobalt turned wide optics on him. "Oh, I'm sure Blue will forgive me if I just had one. I can always get some more on my way back, ain't that right Blue?" He said as he winked at Bluestreak before letting go of Axis.

"Yup!" Bluestreak nodded and lifted his arms for Cobalt to pick him up. Cobalt smiled at his youngling and hefted him in his arms. "So, you're going to enjoy the Gardens today? You should bring me a sample." He said as he hugged Bluestreak. It was a morning ritual they always did before he left for his shift or Bluestreak left for the youngling centre.

Axis smiled fondly as she watched Bluestreak and Cobalt interact with each other. They were so much alike and yet so different as well. The doorbell sounded, disrupting her musings as she turned towards it, flaring her doorwings. "Coming!" She shouted as she packed the last of the utensils in. "Blue, why don't go open the door for Uplink and Gigabyte?"

Cobalt put Bluestreak down and Bluestreak took off towards the door, his excitement bubbling over. He wanted so badly to get to the Helix Gardens. He was sure Zenith would be there, and he loved playing with her in the small youngling park built into the Gardens.

Cobalt smiled at Bluestreak before pulling Axis towards him and planting a very promising, passionate kiss on her lips. "Uh-uh, you have to go to your shift, Sir, don't make promises you can't keep!" Axis reprimanded him when their lips parted, a twinkle in her optics.

Cobalt leered at Axis, "Who says I'm not planning on keeping it? I'll get Blue some ruststicks and a holo-vid, and then we can maybe do something else a bit more active? Mm?" he said wiggling his optic ridges suggestively.

Axis smiled at her mate and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. "Sounds like a good plan." She smiled coyly before stepping back and leaning against the counter. "Now say goodbye to Blue or otherwise you're going to be late!"

Cobalt laughed at he tapped her chin with his finger. "See you tonight, my pretty lady."

Cobalt entered the living room to see Bluestreak chatter away at their guests.

"I'm so excited! I haven't been to the Helix Gardens in a long time and I'm really, really looking forward to it and maybe Zenith will be there. Do you know Zenith? She is my friend and we go to the youngling centre together." Bluestreak paused as he said that, his young processor alerting him to some logic hidden within that sentence. "Maybe she is at the centre? Don't think she has off today because Axis had to ask really nice to my teacher that I can go to the Gardens today. Maybe she will be there later." He shrugged his small doorwings as he continued to prattle on, optic alight with excitment.

Gigabyte shared an amused look with Uplink as they listened to Bluestreak. This was the Bluestreak he remembered, not the timid, scared youngling of two orns ago that was hiding behind his carrier's legs.

"All done!" Axis shouted as she subspaced the basket. She walked into the living room and smiled at her guests. "Shall we head to the Gardens? Bluestreak has been prattling about it nonstop since yesterday evening." She said as she rested her hand on Bluestreak's helm, winking down at him.

Bluestreak purred under the shower of affection as he turned his wide optics to their guests, his smile nearly splitting his faceplate in two.

Gigabyte chuckled at the hopeful, expectant expression. "I can imagine. Well then, let's be off!" He said as they headed towards the door.

"Not until I had another goodbye!" Cobalt said as he tugged gently on Bluestreak's arm. Bluestreak flew around and with all the enthusiasm only a youngling could have launched himself into Cobalt's outstretched arms. "Love you Balt." He said as he tightened his arms around Cobalt's neck.

"Love you too, Blue."

* * *

"Praxus. Level it." Came the cold order from the distorted visage of the Warlord as he watched his graceful Seeker.

"With pleasure, my liege." The tricoloured Seeker purred as he got off the throne, motioning for his two wingmates to follow. "Thundercracker, Skywarp. Assemble the Seekers. We leave immediately." He ordered with a backward glance as he came to stand in front of Megatron.

"Lives?" Starscream asked in a sickly sweet voice as he leaned towards the Warlord, his frame open and wings quivering in barely restrained excitement and anticipation.

"None." Megatron confirmed as he sneered down at his insane lover.

Starscream smiled coyly as he leaned back from Megatron. "I've always wanted to visit the Helix Gardens." He laughed softly as he left the room.

* * *

Barricade stood on the observation deck of Kaon's main building, idly staring towards Praxus. The large diamond screen in front of him awarded him an impeccable view of the dark state, fitting his mood perfectly at the moment.

His thoughts were a whirlpool of emotions as he stared into the distance. Codebreaker would be back soon, and he, on the other hand, was headed to Tyger Pax. Oh, the joys of being an agent. Black thoughts began to swirl around his mind as he thought of the hated Autobots. And to think that he had to sit and _talk _with one in Praxus made him sick. But then again, that was part of the job. His doorwings twitched at the thought. Act like you like then when you really wanted to tear them apart. He didn't know how CB could stand being an insurgent.

He felt his annoyance spike as the door behind him opened up and a single mech wondered in, slurping loudly at his energon. Barricade flexed his doorwings and caught the sparksignature. He growled and clenched his fists. He wanted some quiet before he had to leave for Tyger Pax.

The mech idly stared at him from underneath his broad optic ridges. "Don't start that slag with me. I'm not in the mood either." He warned in a gravelly voice that slurred slightly.

Barricade spared the mech a sidelong glare that, had it been any other mech, would have made him cringe. Scrapper merely returned his glare and continued slurping at his energon, well aware that it irritated the other.

Barricade flared his armour slightly in warning. He was still itching for a fight even after he had sent the frontliner to Hook's tender mercies the evening before, which reminded him that the Constructicon probably wouldn't take too kindly to one of his gestalt being assualted. Deliberately flattening his armour, he stoically stared out into the horizon.

He squinted his optics as he watched the Seekers head towards Iacon. _Odd._ It was unusual for the Seekers to head out alone, especially towards Iacon, the headquarters and Autobot-infested capital of the planet, without ground forces to back them up or Megatron to gloat over the victory. He frowned as he continued watching the disappearing Seekers. It would have made more sense if they headed towards Simfur, or maybe even Tyger Pax where a quick aerial assault would cause insurmountable damage. Yet they were definitely heading towards the North.

Scrapper snorted again as he sloshed the last of his dark-blue energon around in his cube. "Huh, they're gonna level that c-city." He slurred, his voice surprisingly full of resentment as he looked towards the North, cocking his helm from one side to the other as if to get a better view.

Barricade shrugged. He wasn't interested in a conversation with anyone, least of all a Constructicon. An apparently drunk Constructicon. Must have been high-grade in his cube.

Scrapper downed the last of his high-grade as he pointed the now-empty cube over the horizon, unfazed by the antagonistic silence directed his way. "Took us ages to build! So much planning, details! It was a masterpiece!" He whined. He stared a moment into the cube as if only then realising it was empty. He snarled and through the cube into the far wall.

It connected and shattered, the pieces falling on a small heap at the bottom of the wall, glittering slightly as the dim light caught on it. Scrapper stared at it as if his mind was seeing something different. "Shattered crystals." He said softly, disbelievingly. "That's all that will be left of that city once they are done with it. Took us vorns to build to perfection and they will level it in less than a cycle." He began to laugh hysterically as if the thought was funny.

Barricade turned to stare at him as if his processor had just been fried. It wasn't even the third cycle of the orn and he was already beyond wasted? "Best get to Hook so that he can sort out your processor. Seems to be something wrong with it." Barricade sneered as he turned towards the window and away from the cackling mech. The Seekers had disappeared over the horizon by now, heading towards…

Barricade felt the energon freeze in his lines as realization struck him. He turned around and grabbed Scrapper, slamming him into the nearest wall. "The Constructicon's didn't build Iacon." He hissed, his crimson optics burning into Scrapper's.

Scrapper chuckled at Barricade, his hands encircling Barricade's wrists as he was held up against the wall. "Course we didn't build that slag."

"Then where are they headed? Answer me!" Barricade said as he slammed the Constructicon leader into the wall again to punctuate his words. His mind was whirling, desperately hoping that his fears wouldn't be confirmed.

"Praxus! Where else? That masterpiece is going to be levelled all because some mech couldn't carry out his mission! Megetron himself gave the order! Now take your filthy claws off of me!" Scrapper snarled as he tugged at Barricade's wrists. Who did this mech think he was to be shoving him into a wall like he was some nobody?

Barricade released Scrapper automatically as his processor struggled to compute the meaning. Some mech had upset Megatron to the extent that he would level an entire neutral city to the ground regardless that they were not involved in the war and that there might even be Decepticons present? He himself had been in Praxus less than two orns ago. No, it couldn't be possible.

"Are you sure?" He asked Scrapper as the mech picked himself up, looking at the fresh dents on his armour.

"Of course I'm sure! I was there!" He sneered as he looked at the black mech in front of him. Should he beat him to the ground now, or collect the rest of the Constructicons first and then do it? He was spared the decision when Barricade suddenly turned and briskly walked out of the room, ignoring his crust calls and insults to get back here and finish what he started.

Barricade marched down the dank corridors of Kaon headquarters as fast as he could without gathering too much attention. He knew that he would most likely be facing the Constructicon hordes later in the orn, but right now he had to get an urgent message through.

He entered the special ops room and entered his codes into the first available console, quickly glancing around to ensure he was alone. "Come on, Cobalt, you don't have much time!" He mumbled under his breath as he pressed a fist to the base of his chevron.

* * *

Cobalt laughed openly at the joke his fellow officer had just made, shaking his head, he leaned back on his chair to answer the call coming through on his private console. "Chat later, Slate!" he called out as the other officer went into his own cubicle.

A quick glance at the caller idea noted it as encrypted. He cleared his vents as he straightened before the console, serious once again. It might be an anonymous tip-off or someone that wanted to report a crime but preferred to stay anonymous. With a quick tap to the answer key, he stated in his most serious voice, "Praxian Enforcers Corps, how may I assist you?"

"Balt, get out of there! Now!" The frantic voice across the static-filled line barked.

Cobalt frowned at the strange call and leaned towards the console. There was no visual option either. "I'm sorry who is this?" Cobalt asked cautiously. He was used to receiving threats, but there was an urgency in this mechs voice that alarmed him.

"Balt, there isn't time. Grab Axis and Blue and get out of the city!" The voice pleaded, even more urgent than before.

Cobalt scrunched his face. Somewhere in the back of his processor flags went up. He knew this voice, but the line was so bad that he couldn't correctly attribute it to a particular mech. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Cobalt asked as he glanced around the office at the other officers lounging about, chatting idly as they continued their work.

"Balt! The Cons are coming! Get out!" The frantic voice shouted at him. Recognition slammed into him like a metal wall as his processor made the connections between the voice and the Cons.

"Cade?" He asked disbelievingly, shock slipping into his systems as he realised what Barricade was trying to tell him. He had been waiting for something like this, but not yet, it was still too soon. Bluestreak still had to grow up, he and Axis still wanted another sparkling, their friends? He blinked out of his haze when he realised Barricade was still talking to him.

"…can't talk longer, but for frag's sake just get out now!"

"Cade wait!" Cobalt shouted, "Your promise to me, about Bluestreak, don't you ever forget that!" Cobalt said and shut the link down, he didn't want Barricade to have time to answer, if those were the last words he ever said to Barricade then Barricade would have to honour them. Cobalt grabbed his helm in his hands, wings quivering as he thought what to do. He couldn't leave the rest of the citizens. He had a duty towards them all, but there was one thing he could do. _Comm. Axis._

He activated his console. _Please Axis, just answer quickly._ He silently begged as he waited for his mate to answer.

* * *

"So things have been much better since Barricade left. I know I probably should have been better behaved towards him, but I don't want a Decepticon close to my Blue." Axis said as she looked over at Bluestreak playing with a group of younglings, running around laughing and squealing as they chased each other through the Gardens.

The air was filled with the laughter of younglings playing and crystals singing. The atmosphere was so peaceful in this little spot of paradise, making it the perfect place to relax after the stressful orns of the past decaorn. Axis stretched her long, slim legs out on the smooth slab of metal they currently sat on. The metal was designed for picnicking families and gave a good vantage point over the entire Gardens. Perfect for carriers wanting to keep an optic on their little ones.

"I will admit it was a surprise to see a Decepticon at your house, but then again, this is a Neutral city and I can't blame you. Especially as your friendship with him extends from before the war." Gigabyte said kindly, his wings flexing as he enjoyed the soft breeze and warm sun on them. He glanced over at Axis and smiled lopsidedly.

"My mate's friendship. Barricade and I have never really seen optic to optic." She corrected as she turned her attention to Gigabyte, returning his smile. She huffed, somewhat bemusedly. "He even tried to convince Balt that I wasn't the right mech to settle down with, that once he settled down he would be tied to just me and that would be boring and I would infringe on their 'mech-time' and that I would make him stay at home instead of heading out with the rest of the station-gang." She ended with a helpless hand gesture as both Gigabyte and Uplink laughed with her.

"It's true though, well, most of it anyway." Uplink said as he hooked his arms around Gigabyte's waist, nuzzling into his neck. "I used to go all over until I met Gig. Always told myself that I would never settle and that no mech should ever expect me to change my ways just because of them. Yet after a few dates with Gig, I totally changed my mind. I didn't want to be with someone else. I'm sure Barricade would know that if he had ever been in love." Uplink finished as Gigabyte started rubbing small circles on his wings.

Axis smiled coyly as she cocked her head a bit to the side, observing the two. "Told yourself you would never settle until you met Gig? Am I to take it that you two are planning on settling?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chassis, her chin held up expectantly and her optic ridges raised playfully as she tried, and failed, to suppress a smile.

Uplink and Gigabyte looked at each other smiling, before Gigabyte took Uplink in his arms and drew him closer to his chassis. "Yes. It's official. It is also one of the reasons I came to Praxus." He said as he leaned his helm against Uplink. Planting a small kiss on Uplink's helm, he looked back up at Axis. "Of course we first want to go through a small Praxian ceremony before we bond, you know, tradition is tradition, so we have been wondering if, you, well, if…uh" Gigabyte glanced away as words failed him. This wasn't supposed to be so hard to say, but Axis was staring at them with an intensity that made him feel flustered.

"What my future mate is struggling to ask, is if you would be present at the ceremony as our seconds?" Uplink asked chuckling, shaking his head at Gigabyte's sudden shyness.

Axis lifted her hand to her spark. "That is wonderful news! Congratulations!" She said as she got up to give both of them a quick embrace, pressing her blue chevron to each of theirs in a display of Praxian affection. "Of course we'll be…"

"Axis!" Bluestreak shouted as he came running up to the grown mechs. "Look at the black cloud over there! It looks almost like flyers, but flyers don't come here and I've only seen them on the holo-vids once at the youngling centre." Bluestreak said as he pointed in the direction of the 'black cloud'.

Axis squinted into the horizon in alarm. _Seekers?_ It couldn't be? This was a Neutral zone and it would be a breach of the war agreement if they flew over the city. All around her mechs were also starting to rise, staring and pointing in the direction of the Seekers, bafflement and curiosity clear in their faceplates while their wings stood high and alert on their backs. Carriers called their creations back while lovers moved towards each other. Axis looked around her at the different expression and settled on Gigabyte's face. He held Uplink close to him, protectively, as he gazed intently at the Seekers. A sense of foreboding rose in her tanks as she watched Bluestreak walk a few paces away from her, still staring curiously at the approaching mechs.

Axis's internal comm went off and she automatically answered, her optics flitting between Bluestreak and the Seekers.

::Axis! Thank Primus! Where are you now?:: Cobalt's voice asked hurriedly, through the bond she felt his emotions warring within him. Fear. Concern. Alarm. Relief. But she, like all the other Praxians around her, were transfixed on the unfamiliar sight and ignored those emotions.

::I'm at the Helix Gardens.:: She replied absently as she refocused her gaze on Bluestreak. He was still moving away from her, his curiosity overtaking his fear of the unknown. ::You should see this. It looks like Seekers, coming from the South. But it can't be right? This is a Neutral zone.::

::Axis get out of there!:: her mate shouted at her, ::They're going to flatten the city! Take Blue and drive towards Iacon! I'll meet you enroute, but you have to leave, now!::

::What's going on?:: She asked in confusion as she glanced at Bluestreak. The youngling was too far away from her. "Bluestreak, get back here, we are leaving." She said, but continued to stare at the now-distinguishable Seeker formations. _Why are they flying so low? _She thought.

"What's that?" Bluestreak asked as he pointed to a small black dot approaching fast from the Seeker formations.

"Missile!" Gigabyte suddenly shouted as the whistle of the incoming missile sang over their heads and directly into a tall apartment flat. It exploded in a deafening roar, the sound of twisting metal, burning debris and screaming mechs coming from all around as the city alarm klaxons blared to life. The next moment, all hell broke loose.

Axis stared at the sight aghast, her processor too numb by what she had seen to move. Around her mechs were screaming and running as more missiles started to rain down on the surrounding buildings. Suddenly a piercing cry cut through her hazy processor, the high pitch cry of a terrified youngling.

She snapped out of her stupor instantly and frantically searched for her youngling. Her optics finally zoomed in on Bluestreak. He was screaming and crying, crouching as close to the ground as he possibly could to avoid the pedes of the panicking Praxians running over him.

"Bluestreak!" Axis screamed and bolted towards him. A large mech barreled into her, sending her flying. She collided with the smooth metal surface, but as soon as her frail frame collided with the metal she sprang up, she had to get to her youngling. She looked to where Bluestreak was, but he was gone. "Bluestreak!" She shrieked, panic taking over her senses as her instincts told her to find her youngling. "Bluestreak!" she shrieked again as she spun around, frantically trying to find him. "Bluestreak!" She was venting hard, her systems frantically trying to calm her racing, panicking spark down. She spread her doorwings, taking in as much information as she could, but there was just too much. Another missile exploded close by, sending debris raining down on them. She shielded herself as the burning debris landed all around the gardens, shattering the screaming, living crystals just like the missiles crushed the sparks of those around her. Primus where was her youngling!? "Bluestreak!"

Strong hands grabbed her around her waist and shoved her forward with so much force that she would have fallen if it hadn't been for those strong arms supporting her. "NO! Bluestreak!" She tried to pry the stranger's hands off her, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she hysterically called out to Bluestreak over the noise of the explosions and confusion. The stranger continued to pull her towards the exit. "No! NO! Please!" She sobbed, "I have to find my youngling! BLUESTREAK!" She screamed as she was pulled out of the shattered, burning Helix Gardens.

Another missile came whistling past. The stranger threw her down onto the ground as the missile exploded into another tall skyscraper. Axis lifted her helm and picked herself up slowly, her entire frame was hurting and everything sounded far away as she covered her mouth in horror and shock as the building crumbled under the impact and intense heat of the missile. She watched as debris and mechs alike fell out of the buildings, screaming as they plummeted to their death.

The stranger left her standing and bolted away, his own panic setting in. Axis spun around, looking at the destruction taking place around her and felt her world come crashing down. This was what she had feared all these vorns, and now the spark-hungry beast known as war had finally reached them and his appetite was far from sated. She started at the shattered gardens, there was nothing left. "Bluestreak!" She screamed as she started for the burning, shattered Garden, stumbling over debris and dead frames and slipping on leaked energon as she cried out for her youngling.

"Axis! We have to move!" A familiar voice shouted to her as strong arms grabbed her waist. "We need to get to the tunnels! We will be safe there!" Gigabyte shouted as he dragged her in the opposite direction of the gardens. _No, no, no, no! Bluestreak is there!_ She struggled violently before suddenly going limp.

"Bluestreak." She mumbled. Bluestreak was gone. Dead. She had failed her sparkling. She wasn't there when he needed her. She started sinking to the ground as the realisation struck her. No use running. They were all going to die.

"No! Axis don't freeze now! We don't have time for this!" Gigabyte cried as he hefted her numb frame over his shoulder, thanking Primus that she had a small, light frame. "Uplink!" Gigabyte turned frantic optics to search for his lover.

"Behind you!" Uplink shouted as he snuggled a silent Bluestreak more securely in his arms, trying to shelter the youngling as much as he could. Missiles were still raining down around them and mechs were screaming and dying as they were burned or crushed. "Is she…?"

"No, she's in shock. We need to go! As soon as she comes to her sense, hand Blue to her!" Gigabyte said as he started to navigate them through the burning city. "If I say get down, just drop!" He shouted.

They managed to move a couple more steps when a fresh barrage of bombs were dropped. "Down!" Gigabyte shouted as they ducked underneath a fallen metal slab. The bombs exploded around them, obscuring their vision in black, angry smoke that spread everywhere. Gigabyte looked over to Uplink, who gave a brief nod. They were alright.

"I need to get a transmission through to the Autobots!" He shouted over the sound of burning and bending debris, hysterical screaming, and warning klaxons, "Check to see that Blue hasn't sustained physical injury, then try to snap Axis out of her stupor!" He said as he moved away.

He tried to get through on his long distance comm. line, but as he had suspected, he was met by the hollow sound of a dampening field. "Come on!" He shouted in frustration. He looked around desperately, raking his processor to come up with a way to alert the Autobots of the carnage. He prayed to Primus that their part of the city was the only area affected, but deep down in his spark he knew the truth. The Decepticons were targeting Praxus. All of it.

He looked over at Uplink who was hovering over a crying Axis clutching desperately at Bluestreak. Uplink looked up and Gigabyte caught his optics. "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous and I can't get through to the Autobots. I'll continue trying, but we need to get to the tunnels!" He shouted. Their tiny shelter had started to creak and buckle and it was only a matter of time before it collapsed.

Uplink nodded and looked at Axis, rubbing her arm. "Axis, we need to run, you need to stay brave now, for Blue, ok?" He shouted to be heard above the noise as he looked into Axis's over-bright optics. Axis nodded and got up shakily, still clutching Bluestreak tightly to her chassis.

Gigabyte went to the entrance and stared out. It was devastation incarnate. Everything was burning and black. There was no sun, no light except for the death dance by the flames engulfing any form of life as they greedily tore through the city. Grayed frames of fellow Praxians lay strewn apart, some intact, others with limbs missing, and a few where there were just limbs. Gigabyte turned back to his party and saw with dismay that Bluestreak was staring at the carnage with wide, bright optics. Gigabyte looked at Axis. "Shut his optics." He shouted at her as he pointed at Bluestreak, "Stay close to me!" He looked out once more, determined it was safe, then bolted.

They ran, dove, ducked and leapt over and through the carnage, bombs and missiles were still falling everywhere, mechs were still screaming and running in panic to and throe, others clutched at dying or already dead frames, refusing to leave, and all the time the warning klaxons blared futilely.

Through this Bluestreak kept his optics open. Axis had tried to shield his optics at the beginning, but she needed her one free arm to help manoeuvre through the burning ruins. Those images, like the burning of Praxus itself, scorched themselves into his young, impressionable processor, scarring him for life. He shuttered his optics briefly before opening them again. Everything was black and orange. Nothing looked the same. He shuttered his optics and whimpered again, burying himself deeper into the safety and security Axis's chassis presented, wishing his sire was also there.

"It's ok!" Axis cooed at Bluestreak when she felt the first tendrils of trembling running through his small frame. She continued running, all her focus and energy going into protecting Bluestreak. She would not fail him again. She would rather die.

Her spark lurched suddenly, pain engulfing her and she involuntarily cried out as she stumbled forward, gasping hard and coughing as she sucked the smoke-filled air through her vents. For a moment everything blacked out around her.

"Gig!" Uplink shouted as he stopped and ran back to Axis.

Bluestreak scrambled back as his carrier moaned and tried to get back up while she clutched at her spark, venting hard. Gigabyte grabbed Bluestreak and held him close, safeguarding him from the flying shrapnel while he scanned their surrounding with his bruised doorwings, keeping his scanners on high alert for anything remotely resembling a missile or Seeker.

"Axis? Cobalt?" Uplink asked as he swung her arm around his shoulders and took hold of her waist. Dragging her to her feet, they hurried towards a more sheltered area where Uplink gently laid Axis down. "Frag," he whispered as he saw her dimming colours.

Grabbing her helm in both his hands, he turned her towards him. "Axis, focus. Is it Cobalt? Is Cobalt still alive?" No answer except for her bright optics to dim somewhat. "Please, Axis, we need to know." Uplink begged as Axis optics faded.

Axis looked at Uplink, trying hard to focus on him as her vision blurred and the pain in her spark intensified. She shook her helm. "Not dead…dying." She gasped out as she shuttered her optics. Her mate was fading fast, and pulling her with him.

Uplink looked at Gigabyte, hopelessness and fear shone bright in his optics as he shook his head. "He's still alive. Gig, if we get to him we might save them both." He said as Gigabyte started shaking his head. "Yes we Gig! We can go now!"

Gigabyte looked out of their shelter, wishing that he could grant Uplink his wish, but knowing their chances were beyond slim. How were they to find Cobalt in that carnage? He could barely make out where they were, let alone find a wounded mech in the middle of all that carnage. They didn't know how badly he was wounded and even if they could help him. If they went after him just to realise they couldn't help him, they would have placed all their lives in needles danger. He looked back at Axis. If her mate was dead, she would soon follow. She would slow them down, endangering all of them.

Axis gave a startled gasp and her back arched in pain, her colour ebbing away by the click. Tears streamed down her optics as she murmured Cobalt's name like a mantra, shaking her head from side to side as her vents heaved, struggling to draw air into the clogged filters.

Gigabyte had seen enough death on the battlefield to know the signs. He looked down at Bluestreak. The frightened youngling was staring at his carrier with no emotion displaying on his face except for his petrified, blue optics. His wings hung low and his small body was ice-cold despite the inferno they were in. _Try to comfort a dying carrier or save her youngling?_ Those were his choices.

"Link, we have to go." He chocked. They couldn't save her, nothing could, not even the best medic on Cybertron could save her from a broken bond. Uplink nodded and started to gather Axis more securely in his arms. "Without her." Gigabyte said sternly, his commanding voice halting Uplink.

Uplink looked up at him, horrified. "We can't" his vocalizer hitched as he said the words, slow tears starting down his face as he cradled Axis's gasping frame. "She'll die! We can't leave her!"

"We can't stay!" Gigabyte said as he knelt next to Uplink, placing his hand on his upper arm. "The Seekers will come back for their second round any moment. We have to get to the tunnels! Please, love!" Gigabyte begged, trying to drag Uplink away from Axis.

Axis moaned as she stared up at Gigabyte, her optics filled with sorrow and pain as she felt her mate slip away. "Please," she gasped and Gigabyte turned his head away, unable to meet those optics. "Save him." She begged as she looked at her youngling. Uplink gave a chocked cry as she started pushing him away, her focus on her youngling.

Bluestreak stared at her numbly, not sure why she looked so grey and sounded so weak. His processor felt clogged, the screams and explosions looping before him continuously. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

Axis smiled at her youngling and held her arm out. Gigabyte gently handed Bluestreak to her and stepped away, turning his head away from the dying Praxian to stare into the dying Praxus. He could spare them a few clicks. His vents hitched and tears sprung to his optics, but he quickly shuttered his optics. He had to stay strong now. For Uplink, for Bluestreak, for any straggler they might find once they are outside. He was an Autobot soldier, and he had a duty to save those that he could.

Axis held Bluestreak to her chest, gently stroking the limp, bruised and bleeding little winglets that were usually so expressive. The pain in her spark was less now, but still numbing. She had felt Cobalt slip away and knew he was waiting in the Well for her, but she had to say goodbye first.

"Bluestreak," She whispered hoarsely, "sweetspark, I need you to listen to me. You need to go with Gig and Link, ok? They will take care of you I promise." She clenched her denta as another spasm rocked through her slender frame. "I love you!" she said and planted a small kiss on his helm, tears streaming down her face. She turned dim optics towards Gigabyte and loosened her grip on Bluestreak.

Gigabyte stared into her optics and gave a decisive nod. He will look after Bluestreak until his last vent. Autobot's honour. He picked Bluestreak up and cradled him to his broad chassis, the youngling's optics never leaving those of his carrier as they made their way out of the shelter.

Once outside they continued to run towards what they hoped were the central tunnels of Praxus. Those tunnels had been used for quick transport from one side of Praxus to another and were thus well-reinforced and out of missile range. They would be safe there.

It was pitch-black outside, as if it was the dark-cycle, except that there were no usually-burning streetlights to light the way, the thick smoke filled the air and obscured any signs of the clear, light sky. In the usually clean, bustling streets, mechs were staring dumbly around them at the ruins of a burning Praxus. Some of the buildings still stood, but many were being devoured by flames or were crumbling from previous missile impacts. Life was extinguishing around them, and they were helpless to stop it.

"They're coming back!" A femme shrieked as she pointed towards the North. Gigabyte stopped and turned towards the direction the femme was pointing, doorwings flaring as he expanded his sensor net to the limit. True enough, his doorwings just made out the Seekers as they came in for the second round.

"Frag!" He cursed as he started running again, sparing a quick glance to ensure Uplink was still following.

"Gig! Have you tried the Autobots again?" Uplink called out from behind as they continued running, the whine of Seeker engines reaching their audios.

Gigabyte shook his head, scolding himself that he had not tried to reach them again. He opened every Autobot channel he possessed and broadcasted his message. Even if just one passed then it would be worth the risk of signalling themselves out to the Seekers flying above.

::To all Autobots, the city of Praxus is under attack by Decepticon Seekers. Requesting immediate aide.::

He cursed inwardly as he saw a trine of Seekers break out of formation and head straight for them. "Link! We need to find shelter! They locked onto my signal!" He shouted as the trine headed straight for them. They sprinted, ducking and diving under and over burning debris, Bluestreak still clutched tightly to Gigabyte's chassis. They had to be close to the tunnel entrance by now, if they could just reach it...

A missile exploded to their left, throwing them into the air as the shock-wave extended from the epicentre of the blast. Searing hot flames grabbed at them as shrapnel formed mini-missiles of their own.

Gigabyte curled himself around Bluestreak, shielding the youngling as much as he could as he felt the flames peel his paint and shrapnel embed itself in his frame. He lay still as the fogginess receded from his processor. Had he been out? He lifted his helm to look around him and noted that he must have been out for a few clicks if the inferno was anything to go by, which it probably wasn't. He looked down at Bluestreak and froze.

The youngling was bleeding. Badly. _No!_ He thought as he struggled up, bending down over Bluestreak as he scanned the unconscious youngling. Lacerations covered his small frame and wings, but he was mainly bleeding from a wound to his helm. Gigabyte scanned the wound and inspected it. He vented in relief when he realised the wound wasn't life threatening, at least not in his limited medical knowledge, but it bled profusely. He picked Bluestreak's limp frame up and held him close as he spun around to find Uplink. "Uplink?" He shouted over the burning rubble. Palpable relief flowed through him when he saw the bruised and bleeding Praxian _alive._ He darted over towards Uplink. "We have to keep moving, they are still bombing the area and might come back this way." He said as he grabbed Uplink's outstretched hand.

"Gig…"

"We're almost there, promise!" Gigabyte said, briefly letting go of Uplink's hand as he moved a small piece of rubble out of the way.

"Gig…" Uplink whispered painfully as a whimper escaped his vocaliser.

Gigabyte turned abruptly at the tone and looked at Uplink, fear filling his own optics as he saw a large piece of shrapnel embedded in Uplink's midsection. He stared numbly at it, watching the energon stream down his lover's frame in small rivers of dark blue, the life ebbing away with each drop.

"Link!" He cried brokenly as he rushed to Uplink's side, dismay and despair eating at his internals as Uplink sank to the ground, clutching the protruding piece of shrapnel. Gigabyte quickly laid Bluestreak down next to him and grabbed Uplink as he sagged, too weak to continue further or stay upright.

Uplink lay gasping in Gigabyte's arms, his systems slowly shutting down as he listened to Gigabyte's spark pulse strongly through his frame. _So much life._ He thought blurrily as he felt his own life ebb away. At least he was with his lover. He looked up into Gigabyte's optics to see them overflowing with tears that he knew the mech had tried to keep back.

"Please, Link. Please." Gigabyte begged, his control over his emotions breaking as all the events of the day came rushing towards him. Unable to stop the onslaught of loss, he keened long and hard as he held Uplink close to his spark, begging over and over for him to live.

Uplink looked at Gigabyte's keening frame before letting his optics fall on the still figure of the small youngling. He pressed his helm once more close to that pulsing spark. Collecting all his strength, he took the helm of his lover between his hands, looked at him for an instant as if his whole soul passed into that look, and with a sobbing cry, pressed his lips to those of Gigabyte in a final, passionate kiss.

He pulled back and vented softly, sagging in Gigabyte's arms as his spark joined with the Well.

Gigabyte uttered a broken cry and pressed the graying frame in his arms closer, wishing in that instant that they had already been bonded so that he could join his lover in the Well.

He lifted his head to the burning, black sky as Seeker engines flew past. Pure, unadultered rage tore through him to be replaced by an all-consuming grief as he held the limp frame, a few moments ago still vibrant with life, now nothing but a cold shell.

"NO!" He screamed at the sky, at Primus, at the Decepticons, at nothing in particular. He bent over his lover, shaking as sobs raked his frame.

Movement to his side caught his attention as Bluestreak's helm rolled from one side to another and a soft, pain-laced moan escaped his vocalizer. Gigabyte stared at the youngling, tears still streaming down his face as he released his lover, gently laying him down in the traditional Praxian death ceremony. He leaned down and touched his chevron to the base of Uplink's before turning and gathering Bluestreak in his arms. He was an Autobot. He had a duty to fulfill.

He felt numb as he walked, staring around him at the carnage, but somehow his processor had blocked it all out – the sound of Seeker engines, the energon that flowed through the streets, the buildings crumbling, the fires raging, the mournful cries and panicked screams, mechs hollering in pain, the gray frames. His own battered frame. Everything.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath him. The last thing he remembered was darkness enveloping him as he collided with the ground beneath.

* * *

Darkness. Silence. Pain.

Gigabyte groaned as he moved his helm. He felt heavy, tired and in pain. A lot of pain.

His optics flickered on as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. His doorwings were causing him excruciating pain and he tried to rise, but cried out as pain seared through his body. He lay there, gasping, trying to remember what had happened and why he was here.

The room he was in was dimly lit, the only light filtering in came from the tear in the ceiling above him, but beyond that it was dark and reeked of...smoke? Remembrance slammed into his processor and he struggled to get up, gritting his denta against the onslaught of pain his movement caused.

He remembered everything. The Gardens, Seekers, Axis. Uplink. He bit back a sob and vented hard. "Uplink." He whispered to the darkness, softly as the memories of his death came back to him. He buried the grief: there would be time to grieve later. He frowned in concentration. What happened after Uplink? Bluestreak, he was carrying Bluestreak when the ground caved in.

Where was Bluestreak? His helm snapped up and he glanced around the quiet room, or rather tunnel, he noted. He couldn't have failed Bluestreak, too. "Bluestreak?" He cried out hoarsely, cringing at how load it sounded in the deathly silence.

A small whimper reached his audios and he glanced towards the sound.

There, a few metres from him, lying in a pathetic heap, two dim optics stared at him hauntingly. The youngling made no other sounds except for an occasional whimper, neither did he acknowledge the other's presence. Gigabyte's spark sank at those observations.

"Bluestreak." Gigabyte whispered as he got up slowly. Every step hurt, but he forced himself to go to the youngling. He knelt next to Bluestreak and scanned him. He was critically low on energon, in shock, and no doubt the death of his creators and the severing of the creator bonds were causing him severe sparkpain. Gigabyte place his hand reassuringly between the youngling's doorwings. "It will be alright." He said as he lay down next to Bluestreak, shielding the youngling with his own torn doorwings.

He idly wondered how long they both had been lying there, hurt, while no one had come for them. Gigabyte tried not to think of the reasons why no one would come for them, yet they still came, haunting him with questions he didn't have the answers to. What if they were the only survivors? What if the Autobot's hadn't received his message?

He frowned as he thought about the message. Maybe he could send it now? He tried to access his internal comm. system, but to his dismay the line was dead. It had probably been damaged in the explosion that had killed... He abruptly cut that thought off, trying to reign in his emotions. He lay there for a few moments before an idea struck. He could activate his locator beacon. The only danger was that, if any Decepticons were still in the area, then they would be able to locate them as well. Gigabyte looked down at the unresponsive sparkling in his arms. It was a chance he had to take. In his present condition, he couldn't walk much less climb out of the tunnel. He would just have to hope that the Autobots had gotten his message and that there were no more Decepticons in the area.

With that, Gigabyte activated his locator beacon and shuttered his optics.

* * *

My thanks to all those who reviewed and my apologies for the late update. This was the end of the first part. Next story ark is about Iacon and the Autobots' reaction to the fall of Praxus, and of course the entrance of the main characters Prowl and Jazz. I will try not to take so long in updating again, but I make no promises I cannot keep!

Reviews and feedback are appreciated.


	6. Part II: Iacon

Shattered Crystals 6

Part II

_Location: Iacon Base, Autobot Headquarters, Iacon_

"For the fifth, and final time this orn, yes, Jazz, I am fully functional."

Jazz hovered worryingly over Prowl's shoulder as they made their way down the corridor towards the Tactical Division. Jazz was far from happy that Prowl was back on duty again so soon after the whole ordeal with Codebreaker, even if it was light duty. Jazz shook his head as he thought about the spy.

No one had suspected the young tactician of being a covert Decepticon agent, and if it had not been for Ratchet's young apprentice and Jazz's mission to the Neutral zone, they would have been in very deep trouble.

Codebreaker had managed to infect Prowl with a very potent virus that would have been able to infect Teletraan I and spread over the entire Autobot network, downloading valuable information that would have been sent straight to Decepticon Headquarters while at the same time taking out the Second-in-Command and Head Tactical Advisor of the Autobots. The blow would have been a fatal one to the Autobot cause.

As it stood, Red Alert had managed to once again keep the Iacon Base safe through extra security measures which he had installed that had managed to isolate the virus. However, the Autobots were not taking any chances and had immediately upgraded their security measures to enable them to identify and isolate the virus. The entire Autobot network was currently in lock-down as the programs run their course.

Jazz looked Prowl over, ensuring himself once again that his friend was fine. Ratchet had released him from the medical bay that morning and had restricted him to light duty. Prowl had simply bowed, thanked Ratchet in his usual elegant style, and left. Ratchet had then turned towards Jazz and, pointing with his wrench in the direction of the disappearing tactician, had ordered him to watch over Prowl on threat of an excruciating maintenance check.

Ratchet could have kept his threats to himself, Jazz mused, since he had intended to watch Prowl in any case. He knew Prowl would take upon himself both his and Red Alerts workload, since he felt responsible for Red Alert currently lying in the intensive care unit in Ratchet's bay. Jazz also knew that if he did not keep an optic out for Prowl, the mech would work himself into stasis and then both he and Prowl would be getting a painful medical check.

Prowl stopped abruptly and turned towards Jazz.

Jazz, lost in his musings, nearly rammed into Prowl.

"Jazz, there is no need for you to be hovering over me like some sparkling caretaker." Prowl said sternly, his doorwings flaring slightly as he stared down at the silver saboteur. "I know Ratchet ordered you to keep an optic on me, but I really think that he meant at a distance greater than your current one."

Jazz pulled up his shoulders and grinned coyly at Prowl. "True, but what if Ah like the proximity?"

Prowl stared at Jazz for a click before turning on his heel and marching towards his office.

Jazz dropped his shoulders and frowned at the retreating mech. _That was odd_. He thought as he followed Prowl towards his office, closing and locking the door once they were inside.

He sauntered over to the chair and dropped unceremoniously into it as he watched the tactician grab a datapad and started scrolling through the contents.

Jazz stared at Prowl, confusion coursing through him as he stared at his friend. Prowl was giving him the cold shoulder, intentionally. After everything they had been through within the past few orns, the previous orn in medbay and the acceptance of his advances, his friend was effectively withdrawing into himself again. Jazz pressed his lips together in a tight line and drew a deep vent.

"Prowl? Ya –"

"If you ask me one more time whether I am fine, I will ask you to leave." Prowl stated as he lifted his cold, emotionless optics to Jazz. "Now, I have as yet not had time to review your report concerning your mission to the neutral lands." Prowl leaned forward and folded his hands, resting his chin against them. "Please report verbally on your findings."

Jazz released his vent in a grumble of frustration. He had not intended to ask Prowl if he was fine, but it seems it would be better to keep to the professional stuff for the moment.

"In short, Ah found the Combaticons were responsible fer the carnage on the Neutrals an' our outpost. Ah think it was to draw our attention away from Codebreaker and also give ya a reason to access the mainframe."

"Did they mention Codebreaker by name?" Prowl asked, no inflection visible in his voice or emotion on his faceplate.

"Nah, they didn't. Just mentioned they were gettin tired of the whole thing." Jazz said as he flicked his clawed hands as if to dismiss the matter. "But the problem is, Ah don't know where they are now. Ah had a Neutral trailing with meh. He kinda screwed the whole thing up and Ah had to hightail outa there. But with 'Breaker dead, Ah can't see the need for them to remain where they are. So Ah'd suggest sending someone like Hound or Hunter out to check the area." Jazz finished as he lifted his pedes and placed them on Prowl's desk, leaning back into his chair as he waited for the Praxian to respond.

"You were sure that was the sole purpose of their mission? To enable Codebreaker to gain enough reasons to persuade me to access the mainframe?" He asked as he reached out with one hand and shoved Jazz's pedes off his desk, before folding his hands again.

Jazz frowned at Prowl, but decided to leave his pedes on the floor, for now anyway. "That's as far as Ah heard. Ah had to get back to Iacon to warn ya though, and after our cover was blown we had te leave anyway. But if they are still out there on some secondary objective, Ah'd suggest Hound. He's discreet and damn good at what he does." He said as he folded his hands loosely over his chest, his right pede beginning to bounce up and down as he waited for Prowl to process that.

"Very well. I will draft preliminary mission objectives which I will give to you. Notify Hound that he will leave at the start of the morning shift after you have briefed him." Prowl said as he drew an empty datapad towards him and began drafting the mission objectives. The room fell into silence, with only the sound of Prowl's slender fingers tapping the datapad screen.

"That's it?" Jazz asked flatly, stilling his movements. "What's up with ya Prowl? Why ya givin meh the cold shoulder? Ya've been like this all orn and it's startin to irritate meh."

"There is nothing else to discuss at the moment. We are on-shift, and that means that we have duties to fulfil and no time for senseless conversations. Unless you have something else to report?" Prowl said as he continued writing on the datapad, not even bothering to look up.

Jazz stood and placed his hand on the datapad Prowl was busy with, pushing it down and forcing the tactician to look at him.

Dark visor stared at dispassionate optics for half a breem before Jazz spoke, breaking the tense electric spell that had settled between them.

"Fine, Ah will give ya this shift to work, but the moment yer shift is over, you and me are gonna have a talk. Ah ain't standing for this slag of ya retreating into ya shell and putting up that emotionless front. Ah want to know what's going on in that processor of yers."

Prowl stared at Jazz, his mask firmly in place. "If you believe it necessary that we converse after shift, I will indulge you, but for now, I wish to return to my duties as they have been left unattended for far too long."

Jazz nodded his helm and stood rigidly straight. "Ah'll come get ya after shift."

"It is unnecessary for you –"

"Yeah, it is. See ya later, _Prowler_." Jazz smiled tightly and marched out the door.

"It's Prowl." He corrected softly when the door had closed. Prowl rubbed his hands over his faceplate as his doorwings sagged. _What mess have I gotten myself into?_ He thought miserably as he let his mask slip in the privacy of his office.

He had had time to think about his relationship with Jazz while he was restricted to a berth in medbay. He had been a fool to allow Jazz so close. They were both officers in this war, _the_ highest ranking officers, and were hot targets on the Decepticon hit list, higher than Prime himself since Megatron had forbidden any Decepticon to kill Prime. That 'honour' he wished for himself, but the honour of killing the second- and third-in-command could go to anybody, and the rewards were high to anymech that would succeed.

Prowl groaned into his hands, feeling a helmache starting to develop. He needed to stop thinking along those lines, yet his battle computer kept spurning reasons why they should not even contemplate becoming lovers.

The risk was not only that they were both prime targets, but also that, should they form a romantic alliance, they may compromise for the sake of the other, something that Prowl simply could not allow to happen. He often sent mechs, including Jazz on dangerous missions and campaigns. It was already hard enough to send Jazz in because of their friendship, but what if they were lovers? Would Prowl endanger others for the sake of keeping Jazz safe? Would he allow his personal affairs to intervene with his professional duties to the Autobots, the cause and their Prime?

Then there was their personality matrixes. They were complete opposites. Prowl lived, even thrived on rules and regulations, preferring to see in clear-cut, logical patterns while Jazz was the epitome of organised chaos. He bent the rules whenever he got the opportunity, often aided Sideswipe in distributing his illegal high-grade, contributed to the prank war, and thrived on improvisation on _established_ tactical plans. He was a wild card.

Then there was their social differences. Jazz thrived in company while Prowl tried to avoid it. Jazz loved music, Prowl loved silence. Jazz loved games of chance, Prowl loved games of logic. Jazz loved often, Prowl, well, Prowl did not love.

Prowl shook his head ruefully as he dropped his hands to the datapad, picking it up again. _Complete opposites in every way. _He thought as he started typing again when his emergency comm. line sent him an urgent request to report to the command centre.

Prowl immediately left the datapad and rushed towards the door. The only time that frequency was activated was if there was an attack. The thought had barely left his processor when the warning klaxons blared to life, Blaster's voice directing Autobots to report to their stations.

Silently Prowl prayed to Primus that it was not another Neutral settlement as he made his way towards the command centre.

* * *

The command centre was a flurry of activity, yet it was not disorganised chaos. Every mech knew what to do and whom to report to, and Prowl took a moment to pride himself in their professionalism.

He marched straight towards Optimus Prime, who was standing next to Blaster, a worried look on his faceplate.

He turned when Prowl neared them, and immediately tried to hide his concern. "Prowl, I was not aware that you had been released from medbay." He said softly, his fathomless optics openly showing concern, but Prowl thought he saw undercurrents of something deeper.

"I was released this morning, Sir." Prowl answered curtly, brushing his musings aside. "What is the situation?" He asked as his battle computer spun to full battle mode.

"There has been a Decepticon attack. Our Aerialbots have been scrambled and are heading towards the destination as we speak. They will arrive first to defend while we send our ground forces via shuttle." Optimus replied in his grave voice.

"Where is the attack centred? I need details!" Prowl demanded as he stared at the screen, running through scenarios that needed more variables to be accurate or even helpful, and Prime was being annoyingly vague about the details of the attack.

Prowl felt the Primes hand on his shoulder and looked at it in surprise before he lifted his confused optics towards Optimus, his brows furrowing slightly at his commander's lack of proper decorum and the oddity of his expression. Prowl felt the first tendrils of trepidation wrap themselves around his spark.

"Prime?" He asked softly, afraid that it might be one of their Outposts or bases.

Optimus's deep optics were laced with compassion and despair as he spoke softly.

"Praxus."

Prowl's battle computer ground to an agonising halt as his processor recoiled at the name. _Praxus_. Prowl stared at Prime, unable to make himself react as everything around him faded into oblivion as that name continued to taunt him. There had to be a mistake. Praxus was declared a Neutral city by both factions. It was supposed to be safe, untouched, how could, when?

Prowl felt Optimus shake him gently, but he couldn't distinguish any words. He felt numb, as if he was a spectator outside his own frame. He shook his helm to clear the fogginess that wished to settle. He raised a hand, indicating to Optimus that he should stop.

"Praxus? You are sure?" Prowl asked numbly, even though he knew the answer.

"I am afraid so." Optimus replied gravely, keeping his hand on the Praxian's shoulder and eyeing him closely. "If you wish to be exc –"

Prowl shook his head firmly, his battle computer rebooting. He had to focus, he had a duty to fulfil. He turned to Blaster.

"Blaster, is the communication line secure between Silverbolt and the command centre?" Prowl asked as he buried the emotional turmoil that threatened to swallow him deep within the recesses of his processor and tip him into a fathomless abyss.

"Yes, Sir. Ah got 'im on the line." Blaster reported as he indicated a secure frequency.

"Silverbolt, this is Commander Prowl. Enable visual feed once you have acquired your designated destination." Prowl said steadily as he folded his hands behind his back, slipping into his professional mode as he forced himself to distance his processor from the fact that his _home_ was under attack.

::Acknowledged, Sir.:: came the steady reply of the young air commander.

Optimus stood next to Prowl, waiting for the visual feed to show on the main screen.

::Prowl, you don't have to do this.:: Optimus commed him on his private frequency.

::It is my duty, Sir. I am needed here.:: Prowl replied tightly. It was true. What use would it be getting emotional over this? His battle computer had nearly stalled and his logic centres nearly glitched when Optimus told him Praxus was the Decepticon's target due to emotions. He would not show that weakness here, not in front of these bots that needed to know he could stay strong in any situation, no matter how personal.

Prowl's doorwings flinched as he scanned a familiar spark signature taking his place next to Optimus' left.

::Ya ok?:: Jazz asked through private comms.

Prowl felt a surge of anger and irritation flare through him, but quickly squashed it. ::Yes.:: he replied then focused on the screen that had lit up to reveal a picture of a burning Praxus. The entire command centre stilled as some mechs gasped at the scene before them.

Prowl closed his optics to regain his composure before looking at the screen again. Praxus, his home, was gone. There was nothing but smoke and flames and crumbling ruins. No beauty, only destruction.

Prowl opened his mouth, but no commands came forth. He closed his mouth and consciously focused on keeping his doorwings immobile as he straightened his faceplates. He could not show his emotions here, not now. He would fold in front of these mechs and they could not be allowed to see their commanders fold. He tried again to from a command, but thankfully Optimus came to his rescue.

"Silverbolt, does your scanners report any Decepticon activity?" He asked, a barely noticeable tremble in his voice, indicating that he too had been deeply shocked by the carnage on the screen.

::Negative, Sir, I am sending two squadrons to circle the city on both sides. We will report directly if any Decepticon activity is noticed.:: the Aerial commander replied solemnly.

"Send Fireflight, Slingshot and Wingblade to scan the streets for Decepticon grounders. They are not to engage unless absolutely necessary." Prowl commanded, finally able to find his voice and relieved when it came out steady.

::Affirmative, Sir.:: Silverbolt replied and sent his jets to do as ordered.

Prowl turned to Blaster while they waited for Silverbolt's jets to report. "Blaster, alert the various teams to head to boarding docks 4, 6 and 9. They are to board and be at standby, ready to fly when we give the signal." As Blaster turned to send out the orders, Prowl turned towards Ratchet, who had entered a short time after the first visual images of the destroyed city came onto the viewscreen. The medic's sharp optics bore deeply into his own, appearing to see straight through his brave façade. Prowl drew a deep vent.

"Medic Ratchet, please ensure the medical transports are ready and fully equipped and that you have adequate staff to manage the situation, both at Praxus and in Iacon Medical Bay. Once it is safe to do so, you will set up a field hospital outside of Praxus where we will shuttle the survivors. Also ensure that your Medical Bay is prepared for those that require intensive medical treatment." He turned back to the screen without waiting for Ratchet's acknowledgement. He ignored his personal comm. line when Ratchet tried to ping him. He also ignored the low growl emitting from the chartreuse medic as he turned and stalked out the command centre to see the order through.

::Silverbolt to command. Do you read me, over?:: Silverbolt's disembodied voice floated through the silent command centre.

"This is Optimus Prime, we read you loud and clear. Proceed."

::Initial scans show no Decepticon detection, neither ground forces nor Seekers. Your orders, Sir?::

"Secure the perimeter and hold your positions. Should Decepticon activity be noted you will immediately report, but do not engage unless fired on first." Optimus hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Maintain video feed."

::Acknowledged, Sir. Silverbolt out.::

The comm. line went dead and all that could be heard in the command centre was the soft chiming of machines as they steadily continued providing live feeds of the carnage.

Optimus Prime cycled air heavily through his vents. "Autobots, this has been changed to a rescue and salvage mission. Blaster, alert the squad commanders of the change and give the order to launch the first ships. Also inform the medical shuttles that they are to follow."

Blaster nodded gravely and did as ordered while the other bots turned back to monitoring their screens, each one silent as they went about their work.

"Sir, I request permission to assist in the rescue operation." Prowl asked softly. The room once again slowed their motion as they tuned in on the conversation.

"Prowl, Ah don't think ya should be there so soon after yer recovery." Jazz said, worry clear in his frame as he stared at Prowl.

Prowl ignored him and kept his gaze on the Prime. "Sir?" he repeated when Optimus didn't answer him.

"Perhaps Jazz is right, Prowl." Optimus said without taking his optics off the video feed.

Prowl turned his optics back to the screen, at the destruction of his home and felt his resolve weaken to keep his emotions in check. It was his home. He had to go.

"Prime, I worked at the Praxian Enforcers Corp for over five hundred vorns, I know the layout of the city better than I know the layout of this base. I will be able to assist in the placement of rescue teams which will aid in finding survivors sooner. We cannot afford to waist time." Prowl said, his voice still holding no inflection. ::Sir, I need to be there.:: He added over their private frequency.

Optimus vented and turned towards Prowl, staring into his optics as if to try and gauge him. After what felt like an eternity to Prowl, Optimus reluctantly nodded. "High-command will assist in the rescue operation. Ultra Magnus and Elita One will remain on base and will be temporary high-command in our absence. Blaster, notify them immediately."

Jazz huffed at the order, but said nothing. He only hoped both Prowl and Optimus knew what they were doing.

Prowl bowed his head thankfully towards Prime, "Thank-you, Sir."

Optimus regarded him with sincere optics. ::Prowl, only if you are sure.:: he said over his private comm. line.

Prowl turned his cold optics towards the screen feeding them images of his broken, burning home. ::Positive, Sir.::

* * *

Prowl walked through the devastated streets of Praxus, his optics taking in the carnage, but his processor refusing to comprehend the witness of his optics.

There was nothing left. Everything was gone, destroyed. If it had not been for the maps of Praxus ingrained in his memory, he would not even have been able to recognise the street he was in.

The frames of fallen Praxians lay everywhere. Some with their bondmates, others with their sparklings and younglings, and others utterly alone. It was spark-wrenching and made him feel sick to his tanks.

A part of him had hoped that more Praxians would have survived, but thus far they had only pulled one-hundred and seventy-two Praxians out of the rubble, most of them barely alive. _172 out of 1.2 million_. That was only 0.000143% of the population, and that was if they pulled through.

Prowl once again felt pain, anger and grief flare in his spark and once again he ruthlessly crushed it. He could not afford his emotions to run rampant at this time. He was needed, by both the Autobots and the surviving Praxians.

::Sector 34b is clear. No survivors. Moving on to sector 34c.:: The comm. line from one of the other search crews broke into his thoughts and brought him back to the present. His party was currently searching sector 46c, and out of all the sectors they had been searching, they had yet to find a survivor. Prowl fervently hoped that they were able to at least find one survivor. But as the cycles passed that faint hope was growing dimmer and dimmer like the fading light of the sun setting over the ruins of his home.

::Prowl, sir, Ah got an Autobot emergency frequency close to yer position in sector 49d. It's faint and intermittent, but there. Are any of your crew unaccounted for?:: Blaster's voice was subdued and strained over the comm. line.

Prowl scanned the bots on his team, relieved that they were all there. ::Negative. Send me the exact location co-ordinates and we will see to it.:: Prowl replied as he signalled his team to follow him towards sector 49d.

Prowl grimaced as they reached the location. It was the city centre and no doubt bots had tried to get to the safety of the tunnels, only, they didn't make it that far. Prowl lightly stepped over frames, swallowing down his nausea as he walked past yet another fallen frame clutching an offline youngling. Behind him he heard the sound of retching, but decided to ignore it. It had not been the first time.

They had reached the location of the Autobot emergency frequency, yet he did not detect anything on his scanners. Flaring his wings and rerouting more power to his sensory nodes, he faintly picked up the signal. Prowl frowned, it was directly in front of him yet…

Prowl gasped and reached out as the ground beneath him gave way, opening into a dark chasm that reached out and swallowed. He heard his team call his name, but their calls were drowned out by the noise of the debris falling with him. He grunted as he hit the ground beneath, warnings flashing in his HUD of an injured doorwing and dislocated shoulder joint.

"Sir!"

"Frag! Get the cable!"

"We'll be down there soon!"

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"Yes." Prowl grimaced as he tried to sit up, deleting the warning signs obscuring his view. He glanced around and noted that he had fallen into one of the service tunnels running through the city. He harshly berated himself for not checking his footing and making such a mediocre mistake. No doubt Ratchet will have something to say about him being added to the injured list because of his own reckless stupidity. Prowl shook his helm to clear it of thoughts and stood up, gritting his denta against the pain that flared from his shoulder and doorwing.

"Sir, we're lowering the cable now. Are you able to come up on your own?"

Prowl's doorwing stiffened and he ignored further calls from his worried team as his scanners picked up the faint emergency frequency emanating from deeper within the tunnel. He slowly made his way towards the signal and, thank Primus, he detected a faint spark signature. He stumbled over to the bot and knelt next to him, checking his injuries and scanning his frame. His scans were oddly lacking in depth and he realised that the fall must have jarred him harder than he first realised, but it didn't matter. It was enough to sense that the mech was alive.

"Fixit! Get down here now!" He shouted at his team's medic.

"Are you hurt sir?" Fixit shouted back as he prepared to be lowered into the tunnel.

"No, but I have found a survivor. Autobot." Prowl said as he slowly started lifting and turning the injured mech around, careful not to jostle any of his own, or the Autobot's injuries.

Prowl nearly dropped him when he saw the youngling curled beneath the wounded mech. Prowl stared at the little Praxian, his spark lurching as he took in the quiet, grey frame of the youngling.

Prowl was unaware of Fixit as he knelt next to him, casting a quick glance over his commander before turning to the Autobot.

"I got him, sir!" Fixit said as he gently took the wounded Autobot from Prowl's grasp, immediately setting to work clipping the worst of the energon leaks while keeping his scanners on his commander.

Prowl paid him no heed as he continued to stare at the youngling. He gently picked the sparkling up and cradled him against his chest, ignoring the pain the movement caused. Prowl shuttered his optics and touched his chevron to that of the small frame in his arms, struggling to hold his emotions at bay. _So much lost, and for what purpose?_ He thought as he ran his hand over the youngling's cold, pale cheek, ignoring the searing pain it caused it his shoulder.

Fixit froze as his scanners detected a faint spark signature next to that of Prowl's. He spun around and stared at the youngling in his commander's arms.

"Sir? Is that youngling still alive?!" Fixit exclaimed as he knelt next to Prowl, checking the youngling over with his medical scanners. "Primus! He is!" Fixit breathed as he took the sparkling from Prowls arms.

Prowl stared after him numbly. _Alive?_ Why hadn't his scanners detected it? Did it matter?

"Slag! He's in stasis, but unless we get him some energon it'll be worse than that. I don't have my secondary drip with me, I've used it on the Autobot, but I can quickly –"

"Use my lines." Prowl ordered as he held out his right arm for the medic.

Fixit nodded and gave the youngling back to Prowl before prying a piece of Prowl's frontal arm plating off. He checked for a secondary energon line and sliced it, clinching the ends closed with a clipper before following the same procedure with the youngling. Once both lines had been spliced, he quickly connected them together and sealed them.

"Can't keep you on that indefinitely, but it will do until we get the three of you back to the field hospital." Fixit stated. "I've already radioed back for extra help. Jazz's or Ironhide's team ought to be here soon and they will help with hoisting you out of here."

Prowl nodded and stood, struggling to keep the pain from showing on his faceplate. Thankfully Fixit had already turned to attend to the Autobot again, trying to stabilize him before transport.

"What is his status?" Prowl asked as he shifted the youngling into a more comfortable position.

"Not good, sir. Looks like he has been bleeding internally. But I'm just a trainee medic. Ratchet's the miracle worker." Fixit cast a lopsided grimace in Prowl's direction.

::Prowler, ya ok?:: Jazz's voice came over his private comm. line before he had time to answer Fixit.

::Yes.:: Prowl responded automatically.

::Heard ya were injured when ya fell through some debris or somethin' like that.:: Jazz pushed, unaccustomed to Prowl not responding to his nickname.

::We have found the Autobot. We found a youngling as well.:: Prowl responded. For some reason his processor felt far away, as if he was living in some warped alternate universe. The youngling in his arms felt heavy and he sank to his knees, staring at the scene before him as Fixit continued to work on the injured Praxian.

::Prowl?:: Jazz's voice was laced with concern, but somehow it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. ::Ah'm almost there.:: he heard Jazz say before the comm. line cut off.

The image of Fixit suddenly filled his vision, his faceplate furrowed in concern. "Sir, do you hear me? Sir?" He felt Fixit's scans run over him.

Prowl shuttered his optics and inhaled heavily, nodding as he did so. The painful throbbing in his shoulder and wing had fallen to a dull ache, barely registering on his systems. "Fine. We need to get them to Ratchet." He said as he swallowed and stood up, swaying slightly as he forced his processor to focus.

"Yes, sir, all three of you." Fixit said as he reluctantly turned once more to the downed Autobot, but keeping a wary optic on Prowl and the youngling.

"Alright! Back-up team's here!" One of his crew shouted from the ceiling as he motioned the basket to be lowered.

"Prowl? Ya there? What'd ya need?" Jazz's concerned voice floated down.

"Jazz," Prowl acknowledged, "We require some assistance with loading the Autobot, as I am unable to do so."

"No prob. Be right down." Jazz said and less than a few clicks later, Prowl was relieved to see the saboteur's blue visor glinting in the dim light, followed shortly by another set of blue optics.

"Jolt." Prowl acknowledged the younger medic as he rushed towards him. "Tend to the wounded Autobot first. I will be seen to later."

Jolt turned shocked optics towards him. "But sir, the youngling and your shoulder and wing needs – "

"Fixit needs your assistance first and foremost. Do as you are ordered." Prowl replied coldly as he fixed his optics on the youngling in his arms, his tank churning at the sight of the injuries this innocent youngling had suffered.

"'s ok, Jolt. Ah'll see to Commander Prowl." Jazz said as he waved his hand at Fixit. Jolt reluctantly nodded as he stared oddly at Prowl before turning and going over to help Fixit secure the Autobot to the basket for transport.

::Prowl, yer wing looks pretty bad there.:: Jazz said as he turned towards Prowl, checking over the young, gray Praxian before lifting his gaze to Prowl's distant optics.

::It is of no great concern. I will manage.:: Prowl replied as he went to stand underneath the opening, watching the mechs slowly pull the basket up. Jazz came to stand next to him, casting him worried glances every now and then as they both watched the basket's progress.

Jolt, free from helping Fixit secure the Autobot, once more turned towards Prowl, determination visible over his young faceplate as he stared at his commander. "Sir, I'll check your doorwing now and insert a pain chip. I'll try not to disturb the youngling as Fixit informed me of the sliced energon line you share." Jolt drew out an energon cube from his subspace. "However, you need to drink this, sir, otherwise you'll collapse from the shock caused by the energon transfusion and your injuries."

Prowl lowered his gaze to stare at the cube, but made no other move. "How exactly am I to ingest it, seeing as my left arm is currently very limited in usage and my right arm is holding the youngling?" Prowl asked in the same monotone voice he always used when addressing another mech.

Jolt looked uncertainly at the cube then at Jazz, then back at Prowl, at a loss how to react to his commander's statement and not really willing to feed his _commander_ energon. "Well, uh, I guess I could, uhm." He faltered as he exhaled, dropping his gaze to the cube still extended between him and Prowl.

"Ah'll give it ta him. The other basket's comin' down so ya might wanna assist in guiding it." Jazz said as he nodded towards the basket while taking the cube.

"Of course," Jolt nodded in relief, then paused. "I'm just going to insert the pain chip, sir." He said and gently took Prowl's left wrist, mindful of the injury before slipping the pain chip into an open port. He closed it and quickly turned towards the descending basket, reaching out to steady it.

::'Kay Prowl, Ah'll hold it ta yer lips and ya can down it.:: Jazz said as he lifted the cube towards Prowl's lips.

Prowl jerked his head away, hissing at the foolishness of the action as his doorwing and shoulder violently protested. He stubbornly shook his head at the proffered energon. He felt nauseous and did not trust himself to keep the contents down, and he would prefer not to go through the humiliating experience while in his current emotional state. ::I would rather not.:: He commed Jazz, hoping the mech would leave it be.

Jazz's visor darkened in shade and he squared his shoulders. ::Prowl, don't be an aft. Drink it. Ya need it.:: Jazz ordered, his stance making it clear that he was not going to be taking no for an answer.

Prowl contemplated how he should answer as he watched Jazz. He really did not feel the need for energon and his energon levels were still within acceptable parameters. ::Jazz, please. Not now.:: Prowl asked his friend as he turned to look at the basket which was almost on the floor. He drew the youngling in his arms closer to his chest, hoping that they would soon be out of the ruins.

Jazz vented. ::Just one sip, Prowl. That's all Ah ask.:: He held the cube at Prowl's lips again and was relieved when Prowl did not turn his head away but instead took a tiny sip.

::That was very little.:: Jazz admonished as he lowered the cube.

::You stipulated one sip, not the size of the sip.:: Prowl replied as he stepped towards the basket. Jolt was eyeing him with concern as he stepped into the basket, careful not to jostle the youngling in his arm nor his throbbing doorwing.

"We have a transport waiting for you on street level. It will take you directly to the field hospital, sir." Jolt said as he strapped him in securely. He scanned the youngling once more, satisfied that his condition had not deteriorated further, but concerned nonetheless of the youngling's faint spark signature. The sooner the three of them reached the field hospital, the better. He nodded and turned to Prowl. "You're good to go, sir." And stepped away, motioning for the team to lift them.

* * *

Jazz watched Prowl as he and the youngling were hoisted up, concern racing through him. Prowl was far from fine, he knew, and the dislocated wing and shoulder joint were the least of his injuries if the distant look in his optics and his tightly drawn-in field was anything to go by. He had worked so hard to try and get Prowl to come out of his shell, and now this. Jazz shuttered his optics as he reigned in his emotions.

How could they have missed something like this? What if the attacks on the Neutrals all linked in somehow and led to this? What if he had failed to get all the intelligence that they needed to have prevented something like this from happening?

Jazz opened his optics and stared at the cube. He downed its contents as if it had been high-grade and subspaced the empty cube. He tiredly raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for Jolt to climb up before he would follow.

Jazz headed towards the cable, but before he began climbing, he took one last look around the broken remains of the dark tunnel, wandering if, somehow, there was a light at the end of it.

* * *

And from hereon the story will be centered around the Autobots.

Feedback / reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
